


The Riveting Adventures of Roxy Rocket!

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Ass Play, Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Cum, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex Fantasy, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Tribbing, Vaginal piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Old time radio drama narrator voice] Welcome, faithful listeners, to the Riveting Adventures of Rrrroxy Rrrrocket!! See how the former villainous became a hero, while still finding time to be BAD! Close your curtains, lock your doors, and snuggle up to your lover, as you experience the adrenaline-pumping, heart-racing, pants-tightening, panty-soaking adventures of Rrrrroxy Rrrrocket! [Rocket taking off SFX]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S01E01: Escape!

**Author's Note:**

> Characters appear in this story that are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. All other characters are original creations of the author. This story is original, though makes mention of events that happened in the DC Universe. This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

While not unusual given the environment, the sound of pounding against metal bars by flesh and the occasional guttural moan were not too uncommon for the Blackgate Correctional Facility, specifically in the women’s prison block. What was unusual were the circumstances in which these sounds were being created. Rather than a top and her bitch up against the bars of the cell, wantonly pawing at each other’s flesh and ramming into one another with makeshift dildo, tonight it was a male-on-female affair. Being a women’s facility, the only male available is a guard. For the most part the guards were all female (to avoid any sexual misconduct issues) but this guard had a few powerful friends, at least powerful enough to get him a job working in a woman’s prison. In his mind, this was the best way to get laid, and while it hadn’t really worked for him for the few weeks he had been there, it all finally paid off as he sent another thrust into one of the most attractive prisoners the facility housed.  
   
On the other side of the bars (having a notably less pleasant time than the guard) was one Roxanne Sutton, though during her brief adventure-spree in Gotham she went by Roxy Rocket. A former Hollywood stunt actress, Roxy turned to crime in order to facilitate the thrills she so desperately craved. However, time and time again she was caught by either Batman or Superman (most recently Batman), and sent to prison. In Gotham, if you had the right amount of crazy you could land a cushy padded room at Arkham, where the prisoners pretty much ran the place. But if you were the run of the mill criminal, or couldn’t pass the rather difficult psych test to qualify, you were sent to Blackgate. Needless to say, there wasn’t much excitement when you’re stuck in prison.  
   
Roxy found some enjoyment out of taking on the bigger inmates, starting riots in the cafeteria and brawls in the yard, but as with her stunt work, the thrill ran out. She had a new plan to get some thrills, however, but first she needed out of that hellhole, which is where her midnight rendezvous with Jackie the guard came in.  
   
The plan was taking longer than she liked, as Jackie seemed to be holding back his climax, perhaps to try and impress her with his stamina or perhaps to prolong the enjoyment. Roxy knew it was no secret that she was one of the more attractive prisoners at Blackgate, a facility which primarily housed the henchmen of super villains and crime bosses, who also happen to be those who can’t really take a punch from Batman all too well and end up looking pretty rough around the bruised-edges. Though having Caucasian ethnicity, she managed to keep herself quite tanned, giving herself a healthy and sexy glow. With her curves she could have easily gone into safer, more glamorous work as a model, sporting figure with a thin waist, wide hips, and humble C-cup breasts that sat perfectly-perkily on her chest. Her stunt work, and short crime sprees, kept her in toned shaped, rather than soft. Her thighs could crush a walnut between them, her stomach showed off a fair amount of muscle definition, and her arms didn’t need to flex to show her bicep and tricep definition. She was no muscle bound body-builder, however, looking more feminine with her curves than masculine with her muscles.  
   
Any fool who would question her gender by her work-out routine could easily be put in their place by her angelic face. Hazel, almond-shaped, eyes gleamed with excitement underneath thin, arched, eyebrows. A cute upturned nose sloping down just above dark, sensuous lips. Her hair used to be long and dark, not quite black but further from brown than black, and it ended just past her shoulder blades at its longest strand. Sadly, prison life dictated hair style choice, and it was too dangerous to have long hair when you started so many fights and so many wanted you stabbed in the back. So, alas, she had to cut it short into a more pixie style, but she swore once she was out she would grow it back out again – hopefully she would be out long enough to get it back to its prime length.  
   
But back to her plan, Roxy was bent over, hands resting on her knees and keeping her legs straight so her plump ass could press against the bars just so. Jackie enjoyed pounding his modest cock into her slick entrance, and were there enough room he’d definitely be spanking the picturesque rear-end silly. His ego was easy to sate as Roxy gave a few half-hearted moans and words of encouragement during his dream-fulfillment. Roxy just needed this goof to take things a bit further, get more bold in his pursuit of pleasure, and finally one of her own desires came true.  
   
With false masculinity, Jackie pulled at the collar of her orange shirt and tugged her back to be standing against the bars. A bit shocked at first, and more than a little peeved at his attitude, Roxy quickly put on her best sexualized face in order to egg him on further to whatever he was about to attempt.  
   
“Oh please, Jackie, touch me more. I need to feel your touch on me,” she more moaned than spoke.  
   
“That’s sir to you, bitch!” he replied, again trying to be the dominant one in this scenario, a fantasy Roxy was willing to indulge in order to meet her own ends.  
   
“Oh god!” she cried, just loud enough to show her abandon of care but quiet enough not to actually rouse suspicion. “Sir, you’re so manly! Please, I need your hands on me! I want you to grope my full, perky, tits!” she pleaded, and to avoid any fumbling on his part, she ripped open her orange top, tearing at the fabric and exposing her heaving breasts.  
   
He had fantasized about squeezing her gorgeous melons almost as much as he had thought about spanking her supple ass, so it didn’t take much encouragement to get him to shoot his hands up to her chest and grab onto her jugs like a child with a new toy.  
   
While she applauded his enthusiasm, his technique, or rather lack there was, was clumsy and a bit uncomfortable, which was too bad because Roxy loved to have her sensitive nipples played with. She was hoping a perv like him could show some proper appreciation for her generous rack, but she supposed that’s not why she spent those days playing coy and subtly seducing him to reach this point. With his arms further through the gate, and her hands on top of his own to play the part of the guiding touch, Roxy quickly moved into action before he removed his hands, or worse, kept up with his fumbling groping.  
   
Having worked as a stunt woman, Roxy had to learn a lot of martial arts in order to perform in many movies, so her maneuver to incapacitate the guard was swift and precise. With his wrists gripped hard, she easily bound poor Jackie with some torn fabric from her orange uniform, yanked him forward to hit his head on the bars a few times, and managed to slip her pussy off his cock with a small pop.  
   
With a groan, the change in atmosphere too quick for him to cry out in pain, Jackie slumped down to his knees, arms bound past the bars, and soon his key swiped from his pocket. Without even a care to get dressed in something more modest than some form fitting orange pants (she traded another prisoner for something that would show off her gams she worked so hard for) and a torn top, Roxy rushed out of her cell and performed several acrobatic leaps, flips, and dives to reach the bottom of the cell block in record time without causing any damage to herself. She even managed to elude the few guards who now stood in her way, and knocked out the one who actually didn’t fall asleep on his job with the same swiftness she used on Jackie.  
   
And just like that, Roxy Rocket was free from prison once again, and well on her way to completing his latest plan to find adventure and thrills around every corner: Become a super hero.


	2. S01E02: There and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her escape, Roxy runs into an old object of her desire and even meets a new one. (No sex this chapter, though some steamy moments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters appear in this story that are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. All other characters are original creations of the author. This story is original, though makes mention of events that happened in the DC Universe. This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

There were no shortage of hiding spots in Gotham, with all the dark alleys and abandoned warehouses and factories. However, the criminal element loved to inhabit said shadow-streaked safe-houses, and worse yet, the dark knight prowled seemingly everywhere you weren’t supposed to be – and being an escaped convict that meant pretty much everywhere for Roxy Rocket. Her intentions, she believed, were pure in that she wanted to ditch her villainous ways and become a hero, but breaking out of prison she knew was not a great start. She would have to prove herself before she could feel just a little bit safer in Gotham with Batman always about.  
   
But first she needed a place to hide, find some new clothes, and then set off to get all of her supplies in the morning. Sure, she was planning to become a good girl (more or less), but she wasn’t about to ditch her rocket. That baby had been good to her, and she didn’t see the need to totally reinvent herself. However, her current situation didn’t lend itself to getting her on the fast track to “heroville.”  
   
She was certainly a sight, particularly in her current condition. A light drizzle of rain has been blanketing the streets she wandered, coating her skin to give it a gentle glow and shine, the many street lights bouncing off her exposed curves. Her torn orange shirt was clutched tight to her bosom in an effort to provide warmth and a vain attempt to give herself some modesty – vain as it only served to press her breasts closer together and form a deeper cleavage than had she just let them alone. Still, better a notable valley between her heaving breasts than to have her girls on full display as she darted from shadow to shadow. Her hair was ruffled, though it always seemed in such a state with it cut so short, and her makeshift prison makeup was running quickly from the slightest exposure to moisture. At least her legs were hidden with her long prison pants, but she was regretting her decision to opt for a size-too-small model as her legs still showed off their feminine curves as the now damp fabric clung to her stems. Dripping wet, obviously in distress, alone and, frankly, very attractive. Yup, she needed to find a place to hide and fast.  
   
Alas, Roxy’s escape was not to be as uneventful as she had hoped. Sure enough, her provocative attire and Gotham’s knack for causing trouble in every corner possible worked in tandem to thrust Roxy right into the situation she least wanted to be in (well, almost the least – the worst case scenario would be being caught by Batman, thus setting a new record for shortest time between escape and re-imprisonment). In true Gotham fashion, Roxy found herself flanked by a few members of the seedy underbelly.  
   
It began innocently enough, that term used quite lightly, as these events often do, with a few choice cat calls aimed at Roxy’s various assets. She ignored them, defaulting to a state of apathy for surrounding annoyances in favor of directing her primary attention on the task at hand, which was finding shelter from the elements and law enforcement, official or otherwise. However, when she felt the unshaven hairs on one man’s chin scrape against her neck, and firm hand squeeze her ass with very little humility and grace, that’s when she came to two conclusions: one, these men were dangerous and not simply interested in verbally venting some sexual frustration, and two – she was far more dangerous than they were.  
   
It did not speak well for the male population that her two most recent encounters with men were both sexual and aggravating in nature, though not the least bit surprising, Roxy thought. Still, if both male encounters were to start with sexual desires, both should end the same way too, she concluded. The first step was to assess the risk involved. Being a stunt woman forced her to study every situation from every angle and determine the level of risk involved. For most stunt actors, this meant avoiding situations that proved too high of a risk level – quite the opposite for Roxy. However, it wasn’t as if she could just opt out of this scenario if it proved too risky, so her skill in risk assessment would serve to judge her actions within it for now.  
   
She didn’t need to see their faces to know how many there were. Definitely at least two, judging by her increasingly groped body, as her breasts were now being felt up by another man – unless the first man had two right hands (thumb placement was key). A third could be placed by the nefarious chuckle coming from further behind her, further than his arms would be able to reach at least. There could be more, sure, but she could act on three for now. She played the intrigued street worker for a bit, grinning and allowing the pawing to continue, her body being squeezed like some grocery produce, in order to lull her victims to lower their defenses, let them think they had less risk involved than they actually did.  
   
That was step two, of course. First you assess the risk, then you do what you can to lower it. Usually Roxy ignored step two (hell, if she could help it, she would do the complete opposite in order to elicit a bigger thrill), but tonight was the first night of the rest of her life, a time to do things a bit differently. For this case, the guys needed to feel in control, put them at a sense of ease and thus lower the risk for herself. Right at the point where thug one put something metal in the hem of his pants so he could free up a hand to pull at her clothing to expose her breast, that’s when she knew she had the right amount of advantage.  
   
The men were foolish to offer up their hands to her so easily, she thought, as she grabbed the two on her tits and twisted his thumbs around. No need to really take out the other digits, at least not yet – break the thumbs and the hand is useless for handling a weapon. Now the other goon, he was a bit of a problem because he was so close to the first assault, so he could easily retaliate on behalf of his now screaming comrade. Thankfully, this lack of distance also allowed Roxy to continue her attack with very little interruption. Being so close to the wall, she decided to spin around and slam her arm into the side of his head, putting her weight behind the swing and sending the man into a short trip to the wall; this dazed him long enough for turnaround completely and take a few steps back to see what kind of damage she had left to do.  
   
She had to deduce the situation quickly – when you break some bones in a couple of guys who were just about to rape you, their adrenaline tends to heighten and they get fast and stupid, both factors to make the situation all the riskier. Normal people would run away at this point, take the opening and run, but not Roxy. When things got tense, dangerous, and adrenaline was surging, Roxy got horny. Roxy was no psychopath (that’s what kept her out of Arkham in the first place), just a tad unhinged, so she knew not to just jump these boys and fuck ‘em, but she didn’t know to leave well enough alone and live to finger herself to a climax later. No, Roxy had to have more of those juices flowing, so Roxy had to keep fighting.  
   
The thugs threw what they had at her, which wasn’t much, and like their sexual advances their violent ones lacked grace and subtlety. Roxy made short work of the three amigos, leaving at least one broken bone or large bruise in her wake each time they took a run at her. Sadly, the ease of this fight meant her thrills were dwindling fast, and the risk of injury and death were fading faster and faster. In shorter time than she’d like, the guys were off running scared, calling her a psycho bitch and making up excuses as to why they couldn’t beat her.  
   
“Yea you better run, creeps!” She cried after them. “No one lays a hand on Roxy Rocket without her say so!” That declaration would come at a cost, as identifying herself like that just made the next assailant all the more ready to do what must be done.  
   
Slipping out of the shadows and landing softly on the ground, a dark knight peered out of the blood splattered alleyway and reached out to Roxy’s collar, gripping it tight and yanking her back into the shroud granted by two looming buildings. This time, Roxy was caught far more unaware than before, and had no time to prepare what she should do next, so she did what those guys before her did – act stupid. Roxy shot an elbow back against the chest of her fourth challenger, hoping to knock some air out of their lungs and give her time to breathe while they struggled to do the same. Instead of hitting some broad chest or even some concave slope of a skinny crack head with nothing to lose, she hit something soft. What’s more is that her stupid counter did little to deter her capture and quickly found herself thrust up against a brick wall still laced with thug blood and bits of teeth.  
   
This one was smart, Roxy thought, as she was pinned against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back and her other wrist gripped and pinned against the wall. Her wrists would reunite, however, when the familiar clicking of handcuffs was heard. Another familiar sense caught her attention – that of a pair of breasts pressed against her back. A generous pair, perhaps a bit bigger than her own, but that could just be the body armor this woman was wearing, judging by feel of it against her as her challenger pinned her.  Confirmation of femininity was made when she spoke, though her tone was far from soft or elegant, but rather curt and to the point.  
   
“I don’t know how you got out, Rocket, but you’re going back in,” she declared to Roxy before finishing with the handcuffs and then turning her around so she could face her.  
   
Roxy had done her best to avoid being caught by the Bat, but it seemed she had failed. However, she had not been stopped by the bat she thought she'd encounter. This one was also tall, at least a head taller than Roxy herself, but certainly was not Bat _man_. Roxy's eyes dropped straight down to the woman's feet, and followed the red boots all the way up until there was some of that trademark black the Bat loved to wear, starting at her knees. Continuing up along her strong thighs and blinking at that lovely thigh gap, Roxy was greeted with a bit more red on her belt. It was more black above that, save for the bat symbol emblazoned across her ample bosom, wrapped snuggly in that form-fitting leather and the curtain of Crayola-red hair that spilled out from behind her pointed face mask. Roxy still got a good look at her face, though, as only her eyes, nose, and forehead were covered. Alright, not a good look at her face, but at the part that really drew Roxy in: her lips. Keeping with the color theme, her full lips were bright red, too, and stood out proudly against her pale white skin. Roxy loved to dance with danger in order to get her heart pumping, but standing face to face with a sexy dame like that was an even better way to get the job done.

"Well hello there, Delilah," Roxy said with a purr. "I'm sorry, but your pictures in the papers don't do you justice, Batgirl."

"I'm not Batgirl," the red and black caped crusader corrected with a snarl. She had heard that mistake made many times. Batgirl was far more well known than her, and had more time fighting crime wearing a costume than she, but it didn't bug her any less to be confused with someone who hadn't been in the game for years.

"Oooh, okay, right, I gotcha," Roxy said with a long O, realizing the mistake she must have made to cause this well known here to get so flustered with her. "Let me try that line again," she said before clearing her throat, repositioning herself as if she were getting ready to do a scene again. "I'm sorry, but your pictures in the papers don't do you justice, Bat _person_ ," she read again, clarifying how she assumed she wanted to be referred as. It was 2016, after all. There was no need to denote a person's occupation by gender.

"I'm Bat _woman_!" she snapped, her voice mixed with frustration and anger.

"Oh!" Roxy said with honest surprise, but then narrowed her brows again as she ran into another confusing bit of information that popped into her skull. "Wait, have I have been in the slammer so long that Batgirl got old enough to become Batwoman?" she started to wonder out loud to herself.

"I- no! I'm not her! I'm someone else!" Batwoman replied, now desperately trying to get this escaped convict to get her name right. Batwoman wasn't in this for the fame or the glory, but dammit she still liked to receive credit where credit was due. She would be damned if Oracle got the credit given to her an alter ego she hasn't used in years.

"Really? Cause you sure look like her to me. Red hair, icy stare, bat on your boobies," she explained her rationale, listing off the appropriate items for identifying a Batgirl. Her eyes lingered a bit longer than appropriate on said boobies, though. Batwoman noticed this and crossed her arms over her chest and met Roxy's gaze with an even icier stare than before.

"Is this what Batman has to deal with when he catches Harley Quinn?" Batwoman wondered out loud.

"Whoa now! Let's not say things we can't take back. Harley Quinn is a sociopath. I'm no loon." In truth, Roxy had never met the woman, but she had heard things. Everyone had. The Joker was well known enough, but Harley Quinn had been his right hand gal for some time. As far as anyone knew, there were only two people who had spent that much time with the Joker and lived. Batman and Harley Quinn. And Harley did so willingly, so Roxy figured she had to be crazy.

"Then why did you just escape from Arkham?" Batwoman asked, trying to poke holes in Roxy's 'I'm not a loon' proclamation. She could see the frustration start to form on Roxy's face, as it had on her own, and she had to admit it amused her. She supposed she couldn't be too annoyed with Rocket for pushing her buttons, then. Not that she would tell her that.

"Uh, I didn't," she said as if stating an obvious fact, going slack jaw as if to imply she was forced to talk slower and dumber so this slow and dumb person could understand the facts. "I escaped from Blackgate."

"Really? Could have fooled me," she replied with a smirk. "Big building, locked cells, full of crazy people..." She listed off her own rationale, mimicking how Roxy explained how she confused her with Batgirl earlier.

"I'm not crazy!" Roxy pushes herself up off the wet brick wall, so she can stand up against Batwoman and look her eye to eye, even if she did have to tilt her head back a bit to do it. Catching sight of her skin and lips again, though, washed all the frustration and anger that she had given her. "Y'know, those red lips of yours really stand out beautifully against that milky white skin of yours. Like a cherry on top of some yummy whipped cream," she compared, licking her own lips hungrily, sensually.

Batwoman was ready to push her back against the wall, but the compliment caught her off guard. She cast her eyes down to avoid looking at her directly, but in doing so caught sight of more delightful things. Such as Roxy's handful-sized breasts barely covered by a wet, torn, prison uniform. Her incredibly toned stomach that turned slightly when Roxy moved her wide hips. Batwoman was lucky that most criminals were male, and those that were female tended not to be on the super attractive side. Standing there with an incredibly attractive, sexy, and wet all over bad girl was causing Batwoman to think unprofessionally.

"The blushing really pops off your cheeks too, Red," Roxy broke the silence with, further complimenting the hero. Whenever Roxy was put into a situation she couldn't kick or punch her way out of, she would talk. When she couldn't talk circles around someone, she resorted to her charm. Roxy didn't fancy men, not really. The only one who had never given her that familiar tingle was Batman. That didn't stop her from flirting with men if she needed to, as evidenced by seducing and fucking a guard in order to break out of prison. So being faced with a chance to flirt not only with a woman, but a sexy woman, and a Batwoman? Well, Roxy wasn't going to let that opportunity to go to waste. Not that Roxy was the one to ever let opportunities pass her by.

"I wonder if your lips do really taste like cherries...or if your skin tastes like cream..." she thought out loud, inching herself closer to the woman and starting to stand up on her toes slightly so she could brush her nose against her cheek, getting dangerously close to her lips. "Wanna know what I taste like?" she asked in a throaty whisper, her lips just barely tickling against Batwoman's pouty, parted, lips. Before anything could happen, though, both women lurched back when they heard a loud sound, like something very heavy having just hit the concrete.

It started as a black mass, low to the ground, and then began to rise. The cape pulled up with him, and when he stood at full height, he presented a very intimidating figure. The one and only Batman. The best man Roxy had ever met. Roxy could only hope this would end like her many fantasies, with her being the other half of a Batman sandwich.

Batman said nothing. He just stared at the situation and both women knew what they had done wrong and didn't need to have it pointed out to them. Batwoman must have dealt with Batman dropping in before, because almost immediately she replied to a statement that he didn't make.

"Oh no, not this time. I caught her, I'm taking her in!" She asserted, and then grabbed at Roxy's arm, pulling on it so she could yank her body closer to hers. Purely to keep her from running away, she swore to herself. When she did, however, Roxy didn't come with. She only pulled her arm to her, and could now see that Roxy was no longer cuffed. Roxy gave a look as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, shrugged, and raised her other hand - still bound by a cuff just not bound to her other wrist.

"What...when?!" Batwoman asked, hoping for some answer that wouldn't put her at fault.

"As soon as your boss dropped down," she admitted. "I could have done it sooner, but what can I say? I like the feeling of handcuffs." Roxy put her tone back to seductive to her explanation as to why, and tried to inch closer to Batwoman again. This not being the time nor the place, Batwoman was unfazed by the advances and threw down the criminal's arm and backed away, arms crossed against her chest in upset reluctance to Batman's decision. "Fine, take her, after I did all the work."

Roxy was cuffed by a Bat for the second time that night, and she had a feeling his cuffs were a little bit stronger than his compatriot's. She knew for sure when she kept trying to pick them but instead of pulling her arm free, she only pulled back a broken pick. As she was escorted out of the alley, she called back to the scowling Batwoman. "Call me! Or visit me! I'll list you as one of my approved visitors!"

She hadn't made it far from the prison, so Batman opted to walk her back to her cell. Roxy wasn't happy to be walking back to prison in the rain (or back to prison in any weather, really), but Batman was nice enough to hold her to him in such a way that his cape and form were able to keep most of the rain off of her. Roxy preferred the delicate female form, and the athletic female form, and most any female form she could think of, but she had to admit that being that close to Batman's decidedly masculine form was delightful. If she couldn't convince him to give her a ride, she'd have to cozy up to one of the muscle-bound chicks in the prison when she got back.

"Look, don't take me back, please?" she hopelessly begged. "I only escaped because I'm trying to be a better person." She could hear how ridiculous that sounded right after she said it, and made sure he knew she was aware of that. "Okay, I know that sounds backwards, but it's true!" Batman remained stoic and kept her walking. "I only have two months left on my sentence, what's the harm in getting out for a little good behavior?" Still no response. "Fine, I didn't have the best behavior, but it's just so boring in there!" she pleaded with, finally getting to the core of why she didn't want to be locked up in there. "Nobody fights me anymore because I'm too good at it, and nobody fucks me anymore because they're afraid to get hurt then, too!" she revealed. With a smirk, she saddled up a little closer to his side and looked up at him with big eyes. "Well, if you are going to send me back, how about you help alleviate some of my pressure? Might help me to keep from escaping again..." She proposed, yet still no response. "You know, you were a lot more fun when we were rocketing toward a cliff."

Batman made sure to walk her all the way back to her cell. From the entrance, through processing, to get her new clothes, and back to her cell. All the inmates watched. Some laughed, some cheered, some directed their reaction not at Roxy but at Batman, throwing all kinds of terrible things at him. Batman stood by while Roxy was placed back into her cell and the gate was closed behind her. All she could do was pout, hoping she could have found a way to get out of the jam she had put herself in. Batman started to walk away, but Roxy wouldn't stand for that. She needed at least some reaction out of him. She hated to be ignored.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" she yelled at him with frustration. To her surprise, he stopped in his tracks.

"When you get out," is all he said, peering over his shoulder to speak the words, and then he began to leave again. Really, Roxy had just wanted to hear his voice again. That gravely, deep, commanding voice that could force the rain to stop if he only asked it to. She wanted to rebel against that voice. She wanted to be told she was a bad girl by that voice. She wanted to hear her name called out in anger, frustration, joy, and bliss in that voice. For now, she would just have to settle for those four words that put a smile on her face.

"When I get out, eh? It's a date, Bats! See you in two months!"

 

**\------------------------Six Months Later------------------------**

Much to her dismay, Roxy was unable to keep the promised two month date with Batman. Her little escape attempt had landed her another four months in the slammer. Her lawyer said she should consider herself lucky that she only got four months. To Roxy, though, it may as well have been four more years. The time trudged along at a snail's pace. Especially since she was looking forward to seeing Batman again and was forced to wait three times as long as she thought. She figured the only reason she didn't get more time was the guard didn't admit fully what had happened. He certainly didn't want to confess he was having sex with an inmate, and he was too proud to admit a woman had knocked him out. Still, she was out, and he still had to work in a place she considered to be the most boring place on earth.

Roxy exited the prison wearing what she arrived in. Form fitting black leather pants that showed off the wide curves of her hips. Brown boots that allowed her to have better grip on surfaces she was leaping off of for her stunts. Slung slack on her hips was a brown belt and holster, though she obviously hadn't had the gun returned to her. The belt was too wide for her waist, but stayed up only through the virtue of her generous hips and full, luscious, ass. A thin black top with a deep cut to show off her lovely breasts, and of course the brown bomber jacket that completed her outfit. She carried her helmet and goggles in her hand, the only other item she possessed.

She was met with more disappointment when she saw no one had arrived to pick her up. She supposed she should have called someone to set up a pick up time, but it completely slipped her mind. She was too focused on the interminable boredom she suffered. Then, her ride did in fact arrive.

Pulling up with blazing speed and stopping on a dime was that car she had heard so much about and dreamt of having for herself one day: the Batmobile. The top opened up like an expensive convertible, pushing up and sliding back, and revealing the caped driver within.

"Get in," Batman said in that voice that fueled many fantasies she had while in prison.


	3. S01E03: Rough Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman takes Roxy all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters appear in this story that are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. All other characters are original creations of the author. This story is original, though makes mention of events that happened in the DC Universe. This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

Riding in the Batmobile had always been a dream of Roxy's. Though she had never seen it in person. Prior to her release, she had only seen blurry photographs in the paper. Getting shots of the Batman swinging from rooftop to rooftop, dressed in black and hiding in the shadows was hard enough, but the Batmobile moved even faster and left the eye even quicker. The stories she heard from others in prison stirred her desire to ride in that beast even more. The speed at which it traveled. The explosions of fire and force that propelled it to even greater speeds. The way it could turn on a dime and go down a narrow alley way without so much as scratching itself or the bricks that sandwiched it in. Ideally if she ever got to ride in it, it'd be behind the wheel, but she'd take what she could get. Roxy always figured her only chance at getting inside would be to get caught by Batman and escorted to prison. Yet the first time she was caught by Batman, she was escorted by the dull pigs, as she had remarked that day at the base of the cliff. The second time Batman had opted to walk her back to her cell. A small silver lining she saw in getting caught turned to ash when they crossed the street and just kept walking to prison.

But now Roxy was sitting inside the Batmobile, and not even as a captured crook. She had been welcomed in, which meant her hands would not be cuffed and she could feel around on the smooth metal and leather, all black and shiny. When the ignition started, the roar sent shivers up her spine and tingles to her groin. Her ass instinctively ground back into the comfortable seat and she gave a squeal that was drowned out by the noise of the engines starting up. She loved to be drowned out by the sound of an internal combustion engine starting up. Hell, it could have been nuclear powered for all she knew, but the outcome was still the same: wet panties.

Once the Batmobile had found a comfort in its speed and the engine turned to a gentle purr, that still vibrated through her body, Roxy was able to open her mouth without fear of uttering an "oh fuck" or "I'm so wet."

"So, why did you pick me up, Bats?" she asked, testing the limits of her good fortune by asking questions. Even when fortune favored her, she wanted to push the buttons just a bit more until she was brought just to the edge of destruction. "Not that I mind," she made sure to clarify, as she worried she might fall off the edge if she seemed ungrateful to her chauffer, "this is a stellar ride, but I'm not exactly wearing a red top and green shorts. Unless you have some in the glove box," she wondered with a saucy tone. Eager to just touch more of the care, she even risked reaching over to where the glove box would be, though it looked like it was just more buttons. _Damn I love pushing buttons_ , she thought, admiring all the blinking lights. It was like Christmas in more ways than one.

Her brown-gloved hand's advance was halted by Batman's black-gloved mitt. He didn't want her to hit any of his equipment, and certainly nothing in the car. Roxy just figured he was being greedy, though. Hogging all the fun buttons for himself. Looking to draw her attention away from the tempting electronics, Batman answered her question.

"You're here because you want to make a change," he answered honestly. He had remembered what she said to him six months ago, about why she escaped. Though it was clear she was mostly just bored inside prison, he did detect truth in her desire to be good. Or at least be better than she was. She had talent, she had drive, but she also had impatience. He figured one of two things would happen. Either she would give up on being a hero and go back to crime, or she would try being a hero and get someone killed, including herself. He also leaped at any opportunity to help a former inmate reform. He didn't just want to put criminals away, he wanted them to go back to how they were before their one bad day.

Roxy was impressed he remembered. She had only made an offhand comment about her desire to reform, in hopes of getting him to let her go. Even so, she meant it, every word. Crime hadn't worked out for her, there were too many roadblocks who wore capes. However, being a hero? Well she figured that way she could get her pants wet by teasing danger _and_ avoid the threat of prison. It was win-win. Though Roxy liked to test her good fortune to see how close to bad fortune she could get before it becoming a problem, she never passed up an opportunity.

"Alright, Bats!" she readily and quickly accepted his offer. The vibrations still running through her caused her joy to mix with arousal, her voice cracking at the I. "So does that mean I become your new Robin? Can I be Roxy Robin? No wait, Robin Rocket! I got some R stencils back at my place, so it'll be easy to-"

"No," Batman said, interrupting her joyful planning.

"Oh..." she paused, sounding dejected. Roxy was never sad for long, and that engine was helping her cheer up even faster. As they talked, she ran her hands from her knees and up her thighs, and back down again, massaging the firm flesh underneath her form-fitting black pants. "So what then?"

"I'm going to help you," he replied in his trademark vagueness.

"Help me do what?" She knew the answer, it was why she was in the car in the first place. She just loved to hear him talk. The rumble of the car and the grumble in his voice made for a very arousing audio mix for her to get off to. Roxy had gotten good at making herself cum when she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to. Her favorite movies to watch, that she was in, were the ones where she could pinpoint the exact moment she came during a stunt. She even got to do an interview, once, and gave herself a little orgasm while thinking about the star of the movie.

"Become a hero." Batman wanted to dispel any notion she had of 'becoming his Robin,' as she had suggested, but he still wanted her to have the desire to use her skills for good. When he started out, he was tentative about including people in his crusade. With each new member, he grew more and more open to the idea of allowing others to train under his wing. His only pause was after Jason, though it wasn't a thought he liked to revisit. Roxy, however, was the first person he had approached with the offer. Prior, it had always been the other way around. He only hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Oh yes!" she yelled, half to his answer and half to what was going on in her pants. Her fingers gripped her thighs tight, causing the leather of her pants to squeak and groan. She needed more stimulation, though. Roxy was never one to wait on anything. She folded her arms across her chest as she started to ask more questions. Doing this allowed her to deftly pinch her nipples, tucking one hand behind her arm and inside her jacket to do so. "You'll help me become a hero, and I'll finally have free reign to fly around Gotham City and fight crime?" That idea also helped her along. Her hips ground more obviously into the seat, so she had to try and settle down. Not a feat easily accomplished by the stunt woman.

"No," he denied.

She was disappointed that her dream had been knocked down a notch, but the way he told her "no" really did things for her. She hated to admit how much she enjoyed being told what to do by this man. It was foreign. It was strange. It was thrilling. It was hot. Roxy had always been in charge of everything, especially sex. Whenever a strap on was brought in, she insisted on wearing it. Her toes began to curl in her boots. Her thighs squeezed together before she crossed one over the other to apply even more delicious pressure.

"No what?" Again, she knew the answer, she wasn't stupid. But she was so close and she needed his lips moving. Watching that stubbled, chiseled, jaw move was like watching porn.

"No free reign to do whatever you want. If you do this, it'll be with rules. _My_ rules."

 _What is he doing to me?_ She wondered. _Oh god, the way he enunciated_ my _. This man better do me on the hood of his car or I'm going to scream_. Now she had a chance to focus on what he said rather than how he said it. Part of her disagreed openly because she truly didn't think he understood her stance on rules, and part of her disagreed openly because she wanted him to tell her no some more.

"I know we haven't danced together much, Bats, but I think you know that I don't do rules," she stated as firm as she could without letting the arousal in her voice pour out.

"You will, or I'll see to it that you go back to prison," he threatened.

The threat of going back to that dull hell hole was enough to drop her arousal down enough that she could focus on the conversation entirely. "For what?! For fighting crime? Like _you_?" she rebelliously snapped.

" _I_ have rules. Rules you _will_ follow."

And there went her panties again, feeling far too snug and getting far too damp. "Fine," was all she could get out without moaning. She spent the next few minutes in silence, closing her eyes so she could focus on getting off quietly. She started to fantasize about her driver. It all played out in her mind while her body squirmed and she pinched herself in her more sensitive areas.

She imagined Batman pushing some button on the control and letting his hands drop away from the steering wheel. The car continued to move forward, the wheel giving slight turns left and right to keep it centered on the street. Another button pushed, and the top slid open again. The cold air blasted against her, but did little to cool her off.

In her mind he sits back and removes his belt. A hidden clip is undone so his codpiece can be removed. She knew such a thing probably didn't exist, but fantasies didn't exist for logical outcomes. With his gloved hand he pulls out his considerable length and intimidating girth. It made most of Roxy's dildos look like rubber erasers.

Her mouth still open from the gasp, she leaves it open so she can start to fit him into her hot cavern. Roxy worked her saliva onto every inch of his hardening length. She kept half of it in her mouth as it grew and stiffened, until she only had half of _that_ that could still fit inside. She had always been told she had a big mouth, but now she wished it was huge.

In reality, her hair still remained far shorter than her optimal length, a safety measure taken to avoid being yanked down from behind and pulled into a fight. In her fantasy, however, it was back to its full and voluminous state. Batman gathered it up into his hand and set it aside so he could see her face bob up and down on his full foot of meat. There was no way Roxy could realistically fit all of the Bat into her mouth, but he didn't care, and she loved that. One hand pulled on her hair while the other pushed down on the back of her head, gagging her with his cock.

Roxy imagined the head banging against the back of her throat as Batman defied reality and forced every bit of his soda-can-thick member into her. She turned herself over slightly so she kneeled on her seat, hoping to get a better angle to please his kindred spirit in the quest for danger and thrills. Without missing a beat, a strong hand gripped her large ass and squeezed, testing the ratio of firmness to softness.

Not satisfied with just that, he used his glove to tear open her pants. Her ass pressed against the remaining material, rising past the tight fabric. Her damp pussy shivered with the blast of cold air meeting with the heat she expelled. With the glove gone, his bare, calloused, hand began to spank her. Roxy loved to be spanked, and in her fantasy Batman loved to spank even more. Every painful strike was followed with a pleasurable massage. Her moaning added more pleasure to his throbbing cock.

Speaking of throbbing, she felt that thick vein that ran up his shaft start to throb and shudder, and she knew what was coming (after all, she was the architect of this fantasy). Roxy was now ready for her fantasy to include a cum shot. Part of her fantasy was to not be in control, though, so even though she wanted her face to be coated in his seed, her eyes to sting from the hot, salty, spray, she wanted him to deny her that even more. Just as she pulled back, she pushed her back down, and held her there while he unloaded.

 In truth, Roxy had had to swallow a man's load a few unfortunate times in her life. Sometimes to get a job, sometimes to get out of trouble, but always it was awful. She was thankful she was only into women (with the exception of Batman) because she couldn't imagine being nice to a boyfriend who made her taste something so terrible. Batman, however, tasted far better. Her throat bulged with load after load of cum that tasted like frothy root beer.  Even against the onslaught of cold winds, her belly was warm with the full expulsion of hot, sticky, thick, tasty, addicting cum.

Now her fantasy moved to its next level as, in her mind, she sat back onto her heels and began to peel off her jacket. Once again, Batman seemed to reach into her fantasy and dictate things to his whims, not hers. Before her jacket could fall further past her shoulders, he reached out and grabbed her black tank. The fabric was twisted and pulled in his grip and in an instant it tore open. The ruined shirt fell to her sides, letting her full nipples harden further in the wind, but her arms were kept warm as the jacket was pulled back up.

Roxy couldn't climb onto his lap fast enough, bumping into his cock several times before she got herself just where she wanted. Her red-marked ass rested against his black-leather abs. His staff was pulled against her tummy. She compared the size of it to herself. Her tongue streaked across her lips as she thought of how much it would fill her up, with inches left to push past yet another one of her limits. Roxy squeezed her thighs around the upright heat, grinding her still covered pussy against it, hoping he could feel how hot she was even through her pants. Hell, it was her fantasy, so he did, and he loved it. He loved it so much that he showed his appreciation with a growl and pawing at her tits with his rough hands.

She pushed the cock back with her hand and then let it spring back into place, slapping against her tummy. After several delighted squeals, she decided she couldn't wait any longer. Her thighs parted, and Batman, since he acted on her mind's wishes, knew instinctively to leave her breasts just long enough to rip at the front of her pants like he had the back. Her leather pants had turned into leather stockings at this point.

On her knees she rose completely upright, the only way she could get enough height to aim herself against the head of his tall cock. Even then, the tip was pressing between her folds. Was he getting bigger as the fantasy went on? Probably. What better place for unrealistic proportions than in one's fantasy, after all? Roxy started to thrust herself down onto the cock, meeting with resistance quickly. Batman refused to stand for that, however, and pushed on her hips to force more of himself into her.

"Oh god, Batman! How is your cock this big?" she screamed against the roaring engine and blasting winds.

"Because I'm the god damn Batman!" he barked, biting into her neck once she got low enough. In her mind, that was a perfectly legitimate explanation for why he was so well endowed.

"Fuck me with that monster, Batman! Ruin me! Break me! Destroy my tight cunt!" she begged with pants and moans. Her gloved hands ran through her flowing, dark red, hair. Her back arched and she thrust her large breasts against the beating wind. "Faster! Rougher!" Her voice cracked with the instructions. Her lover slammed her body down around his pole faster and rougher. The car began to speed up, also following her moaning command. The direction they drove was changed so now they were driving against rough terrain. The uneven plane causing rapid vibrations to rock through the car and into her.

After breaking through the trees and leaping off some large boulders, the car landed into a clearing, and Roxy saw the car was taking them - off a cliff. "Oh god, you're driving me off the edge!" she cried in fear and excitement.

"That's right. You and me," he confirmed. "We're doing it." His voice was rough and hard like his hands on her breasts, squeezing to measure their fullness and pinching to listen to her squeals of pleasure. Now her breasts were left bare, so he could grab both her wrists and pull them behind her, locking them in place with his strong grip. She fell forward without her hands to support her against her thighs, but he kept her from falling too far away by pulling back on her hair with his other hand.

She bit into her lower lip so hard she drew blood. He turned her head toward him and cleaned it off with his sucking lips and lapping tongue. "Oh fucking yes, Bats, we're doing it. You're making it right. We're going to go off and fall into the ocean, together, just like how it was supposed to be before," she said between furious kisses.

Her lip was bitten again, drawing more blood that spilled onto his lips when he pulled it back with him just a bit before releasing it. "No."

She looked at him with wide, confused eyes. She was scared he would ruin it again, take away that thrill. Roxy rocked her hips harder into him. He was all the way into her now, right to the hilt. She could feel him pressing up against her taut belly from inside. Maybe she watched too much hentai, but she always loved the insane extents sex would bring the bodies to. She envied that, and in her fantasy she could have that. Her ass bounced while she herself did, up and down onto his cock, hoping to cum before he swerved the car away from the edge.

"We're not going into the ocean," he stoked her fears. "We're going off the edge of the world. Into the unknown, where no one has been before. Maybe we'll die, maybe we won't, but we probably will. No matter what, it'll be a thrill," he said, taking her pleasure to new heights. Her hair was yanked back again, her head laying against his shoulder, and he forced his lips against her moaning mouth. "Here it comes," he whispered into her ear as they neared the edge.

"I'm cumming!" she whispered.

"Here it comes..."

"I'm cumming!" she cried.

"Here. It. Comes..."

"I'm CUMMIIIIING!" she yelled into the void as they crossed the edge and entered it.

Her orgasm back in the car was intense, and probably far louder than she had wanted it to be. _Hell_ , she thought, _maybe I wanted it to be loud. Fucking yourself in the Batmobile, while Batman is right there, and you know you shouldn't? What a thrill!_ She couldn't tell if he knew or not. His eyes were deadlocked forward, focusing on the road ahead. She was undoubtedly all red-faced and slightly sweaty, and definitely sticky and wet down below. _Maybe he can smell it on me_ , she hoped to herself.

Now that she had come, she could focus more fully on Batman's plan, about where he was taking her. "So," was all she could say before realizing she still hadn't caught all of her breath. "Are you taking me to your secret lair, then?" she quickly got out before having to take another deep inhale.

"No."

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," she lied. It was arousing, but post orgasm it was just annoying. She looked out the tinted windows and started to recognize landmarks and streets. She knew where they were going. Before she could even say it aloud, he had driven up to the front door of her mechanic garage: The Real Ratchet. "Oh yea!" she said excitedly. "It's still here? This is the tops!" She couldn't even wait for the retractable top of the car to finish sliding back before she scrambled out and slid down the front of the car. Batman follows her in, though at a much more reasonable place.

"I can't wait to see my rocket again," she happily said. She tried opening the door, but remembered it was of course locked and she of course didn't have the key. Probably fell out of her pocket during one of her criminal stunts. Batman, once again, to the rescue, though. A strange lock pick was thrust out of his glove's finger tip and made quick work of what Roxy considered to be substantial locks. They had to be to be any good in this neighborhood.

Roxy didn't pause to say how impressed she was with the trick, and instead started running again to see her rocket. She kept it in the back, under a tarp, and held up by chains. She usually did, anyway, but when she got to the spot, all she saw were two slack chains and a tarp on the floor.

"W-what the hell?! Where's my rocket?!"

"You flew it into the cliff, remember?" Batman answered, half sarcastically, though it didn't read at all on his face.

"I know _that_ ," she annoyedly replied. "I mean the other one. You always gotta have a back up vehicle. One to show off and one to blow up!"

"Impounded," he answered more straightly this time.

"Imp- dammit! Now we gotta go all the way to Metropolis to get it back?"

"Why would it be in Metropolis?"

"That's where I had it last. I flew over there for a brief spell before Superman cut it even shorter," she confessed. She was certain he knew this already, anyway, so why hide it? It was what got her the most recent jail sentence. Criminals were running amok in Gotham after Batman took a hiatus or went missing, she never knew. All she knew was that it became too much for her so she figured she'd have an easier time in Metropolis. How wrong she was. The only reason she was sent back to Gotham to serve her sentence was that most surrounding cities had a strict policy of sending back all Gotham natives to serve their time there. They didn't want any of the crazy that Gotham was known for to start festering in their city.

"Oh, then it's probably destroyed," he absentmindedly said while examining the tools laying around. He even began to organize them and put them into what he deemed to be proper shelves and on the wall rack. "Superman likes to break things rather than keep them around. Usually."

"Oh come on!" she yelled at the room. "Look, I _need_ my rocket. My name is Roxy _Rocket_! Not Roxy...Nothing!"

"When you've earned it."

Roxy was fuming, but she knew fighting with Batman was an uphill battle at a 90 degree angle. "You know, I'd be way more mad at you if this strict-dad thing you're doing wasn't doing it for me," she said with a smile. Even in the worst of situations, Roxy could find a smile. Except in prison. That joint got old fast for her and she quickly couldn't find things to smile about. "Alright, so what do I have to do first?" she asked, hoping the list of steps, to prove she was ready for another rocket, was short and easy.

"Rest. Tomorrow night, we train." It was certainly an easy step, but not one that could be done quickly. Roxy was never one to rest, even when exhausted. "And Roxy?" he called back to her as he started to leave, pulling her attention from lifting up the tarp, looking underneath it as if she would find the rocket hidden there. "Don't tell anyone we're doing this." And like that, he was gone.

"Pfft," she made a noise of, blowing a short bang out of her face in amusement. "Like I'm not going to be bragging to everyone that I'm going to be training with the god damn Batman!" She spied the phone on the wall, a LAN line, one of the last of its kind, no doubt, but it's not like she had a cell phone on hand. "And I know just who I'm going to brag to first."


	4. S01E04: Reunited and it Feels so Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Batman's wishes, Roxy immediately tells someone about their new partnership. However, something is very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters appear in this story that are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. All other characters are original creations of the author. This story is original, though makes mention of events that happened in the DC Universe. This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

Roxy couldn't wait to start training with Batman, but there was another person she was dying to see again, even more. Her best friend, and frequent polyamorous lover, Sapphire Song. Right after Batman left, Roxy called her up and demanded she come over. Sapphire eagerly agreed, but said it'd have to be the next day. Roxy reluctantly agreed, even though it meant she had to wait (her least favorite thing to do) until her friend showed up the following day.

The pair had met on the set of Roxy's first movie as a stunt woman. Sapphire was the special effects guru, specifically handling pyrotechnics. Back then, Roxy still had a fetish for thrills, but she hadn't yet see it blossom into the death wish it was today. She was still a bit timid and nervous, being on her first big budget movie. Sapphire showed her the ropes and watched out for her when the director tried to cheat her out of her due wages. From then on, the two were inseparable, and it didn't take long for the relationship to turn sexual. Things got steamy right after Roxy's first stunt, which happened to involve Sapphire's pyrotechnics. For Roxy, being blow out of a building, through the window, was enough to get her heart racing and her juices flowing. For Sapphire, seeing the dark-red-headed bombshell get blown out of a building and nearly engulfed in flames was enough to get her engines roaring too.

She sat by the window waiting anxiously for her friend to arrive. She had so much to tell her about the Bat, both man and woman versions, and the plans the former had for her and the plans she had for the latter (if she were ever lucky enough to run into her again). Roxy waited for the sound of Sapphire's motorcycle pulling up, but instead what she heard was the sound of a timid engine inside of a reasonably sized safety Sedan, that was now pulling up to her front door. Roxy got up, ready to tell the undoubtedly tired-looking, shell of a former person, parent to just turn back around and leave because the Real Ratchet wasn't yet open for business. When she got outside, though, she was greeted by an even greater terror than the face of an office drone.

And yet, what she was looking at did appear to be an office drone, as she had suspected, but it was who it was, specifically, that truly upset her. It was Sapphire, alright, and yet not at all. Same body, she was certain, but everything that made her interesting was stripped away. Roxy studied the suited woman as she approached with a beaming smile, but Roxy could only return the show of joy with one of confusion and slight disgust.

Gone was Sapphire's blue hair, often done up in a style that was unconventional even by unconventional standards. In its stead was her natural hair color, she assumed, grown out and bound into a simple ponytail. Her lips were as plump as ever, but there was no ring pierced through on the left side of her bottom lip, and no unique shade like green or blue or, once a year, rainbow. It was pink. Her normal lip color, and she was just wearing lip gloss, Roxy theorized. The rows of earrings that ran along her ears were gone and only a single gem was studded into each lobe.

Roxy knew she couldn't have gotten rid of all her wonderful tattoos, but she couldn't see them. Sapphire, the one Roxy knew, always wore clothing that did all it could to reveal the artwork that adorned her white skin. Now it was all hidden, tucked behind a beige pantsuit. There was only one ring on her fingers, instead of the many she usually wore, and it looked hauntingly like a wedding ring. She couldn't hide those piercing blue, husky, eyes, though, even if they weren't surrounded by sharp eyeliner and seductive eye shadow. She couldn't change the way her jaw flowed sharply into a cute chin with just the hint of a hidden dimple, only visible if you got close enough. She knew it was Sapphire, but it wasn't her Sapphire.

"Roxanne!" the apparent business woman cried out when she got close enough for a hug. "It's so good to see you, dear!"

Roxy cringed at the name Roxanne. She snarled at the word dear. She wanted her to call her bitch, whore, taint-licker, and fuckbuddy. All the usual things she lovingly referred to her as. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around the woman, and grimaced at feeling the fabric of Sapphire's jacket. It was cheap. Roxy was at least hoping she was a white collar criminal, now, and was at least richer for it.

"Sapphie..." she uttered, hoping that if she called her by her nickname, it would pull her back from this horrible curse that had been placed on her. "You look...different."

"And you look exactly the same, Roxanne!" she said cheerfully, seeming blissfully unaware of Roxy's revulsion growing on her face. "Oh, and I go by Sophie, now. Sapphire, Sapphie? They didn't exactly gel with the atmosphere where I work. But I want to hear about you! Come, let's go inside. I see you still have that jacket. That's fun!" She said it like how a soccer mom would refer to a kitten sweatshirt she got at K-Mart. It made Roxy sick, but still she led her inside rather than demand she go back to whatever warlock conjured up this twisted doppelganger of her friend.

"So tell me, how was...y'know...prison?" She asked, whispering the last word as if it were taboo, not to be spoken in polite company.

"Fine, fine," she lied, not really hearing the question and answering with whatever she felt was appropriate. Roxy wanted to get to her turn to ask a question. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you?" Roxy asked, but realized how accusatory it might sound and might scare her off. "I mean, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, well, as you can tell, I'm done a bit of changing," she said with a giggle.

"To say the least," Roxy replied with a nervous half laugh.

"After you went to prison the second time, I kind of took stock of my life, y'know? Re-evaluated what I was going to do with my life." Roxy felt her stomach twist into knots. _Was this my fault?_ she thought. _Did she become this...bizarro Sapphie because I went to prison too many times?_ "I couldn't run the Real Ratchet by myself, so I closed 'er up and got a job at a bank!"

"A _bank_?" Roxy asked with disgusted surprise. Had Sapphie said she worked at the post office or library, Roxy might have vomited onto her friend's ugly brown shoes. A bank was only marginally less boring than those, and only because of the money Roxy hoped she was at least pocketing.

"I know, I know," she replied with another giggle. "Why would they let me into a bank, let alone work at one? But their willingness to give me a shot really helped me change, y'know?" _No_ , Roxy thought to herself. _I most certainly do not know. I don't know anything anymore_. "I stopped dying my hair, let it grow out, took out all those silly piercings and wore clothes that covered up my offending tattoos," she listed off, sounding embarrassed she had to think back to the time when Roxy found her most attractive. Roxy grew more unnerved to have her acknowledge the changes she made, verbally, to her. Before she only had to look at them, now she had to hear about it. "Eventually I settled into a very comfortable rhythm." Roxy nearly fainted at the word _comfortable_. To her that meant settling and settling was death. "And soon I met my husband, Marcus."

"Your _what_?!" Roxy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Roxy was 95% a lesbian, leaving 5% exclusively for Batman. Sapphie, though, Sapphie she always knew to be 110% lesbian, that extra 10% just for Roxy herself, or so she thought. So to have a husband was absurd to her. Being married at all would have been a shocker, too. That Sapphie could ever tie herself to just one person. Roxy and Sapphie had pretty much been girlfriends, though they both liked to sample other items on the menu when given the chance. Sometimes together, even.

"My husband. Even have a few kids, too!" she boasted. Now Roxy really did feel like fainting. Having a husband was one thing, but a kid? In the few seconds between the revelation of a husband and the revelation of having rugrats, Roxy imagined that Marcus was a front. That Sapphire hadn't turned on her, hadn't gone for the D in the absence of Roxy's V. Having kids, though, well, that squashed that dream.

"H-how? I was only in prison for a year!" Roxy reasoned, hoping to punch a hole in Sapphie's life that would make her realize it was all an illusion put on by the Mad Hatter or something.

"Well, I gave birth to one, but we loved him so much that we decided to adopt a few more! Marcus and I just had to share our love," she beamed. "You should meet them!"

"No...no I really shouldn't," Roxy said tiredly, her polite facade starting to shatter. "So...I guess this means the party-hardy Sapphie I knew hardly parties, now, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied, hearing the disappointment in her friend's voice. "Now I'm hard-working Sophie. Or is it hardly working?" she exploded into laughter at the horrible pun that had been done to death.

"I...I don't believe what I'm hearing..." Roxy uttered, turning her back to her friend and bracing her hand against the dirty wall. Then, from behind her, she heard snorting, like something was being stifled. When she turned, she saw Sapphie, as she refused to think of her as Sophie, pulling her lips inward and trying to hide a smirk. She could no longer contain herself once Roxy's brown eyes met with her azure ones. She exploded into laughter, and it wasn't as the bad pun she had made, but it was at the joke she had played.

"Ahh!" she howled. "I can't believe you bought that, you 'tard!" she openly mocked, holding her stomach and falling back against the wall behind her in continuous laughter.

"Wait...Oh you BITCH!" Roxy yelled, her anger quickly turning into elation, as she knew she not only had her friend back, but she had never lost her for a second. She quickly went over to the laughing woman and punched her playfully in the arm over and over. When they finished, Roxy had to make sure she knew the situation, and wasn't just being hopeful. "So you're not working at the bank, then?"

"Nope," Sapphie said smugly.

"And you're not married to some guy named Marcus?"

"Not married to _any_ guy," she reassured. "I mean, have you ever known me to take a cock?"

"Not unless it was made of plastic or glass," Roxy joked, finally finding humor again. "And definitely no baby, right?"

"Pfft, the only things I want tearing up my vagina are two fingers and a tongue." With that lewd answer, Roxy knew that her Sapphie was totally there, minus the hair. Then, Sapphie pulled at the wig she had put on and shook out her royal blue hair. It was cut short, shaved at the sides, and combed over to the right. _God I missed that hair. I missed pulling on it and shoving my cunt into her face_ , Roxy thought.

"It was three by my last count," Roxy said to her comment about fingers.

"You've been gone awhile, Rox," she explained. "It's tightened up."

"Have to fix that," she flirted.

"Yes you will," she accepted. "But first, tell me what's up with you! I want to know all the details, Rox."

The women didn't talk long, but only because Roxy blitzed through most of her prison experiences. She found them all dull, but Sapphie seemed to eat them up, so Roxy fed her some more. After a point, Roxy couldn't stomach standing in the kitchen of her boring memories and skipped to her most exciting news - becoming Batman's protégée. Her prison stories had become appetizers to Sapphie, as she was gobbling this one up with far more fervor. After her excitement calmed, she started to ask questions.

"So what, you're going to become Batman's sidekick? Like Batgirl?" she asked, while imagining Roxy in the Batgirl costume. Form fitting leather, her dried-blood-red hair flowing behind her. Yellow gloved fingers trailing down the symbol that stretched across her boobies.

"No," she said half annoyed. "I'm not going to become his Batgirl," she corrected with a huff.

Sapphie realized her mistake, and corrected herself. "Sorry, his Bat _woman_." After all, Roxy was all woman. Sapphie had learned that herself many times over. If there was a feminine feature, Roxy had it, and yet never lost a bit of her edge. She didn't need piercings or tattoos to look tough. She let her actions do all the talking for her. Plus her toned arms, thighs, and stomach conveyed a lot of strength. Oh how Sapphie missed watching her abs contract when Roxy thrust her strap-on into her several-times-pierced folds.

"No!" she said half amused, but still half annoyed. "Besides, there already is a Batwoman."

"I know," Sapphie said with furrowed thin brows, looking a tad confused at the clarification on the existence of a female Bat. "Pretty sure she went by Batgirl, though. Don't see her in the papers anymore, though. Shame," she thought aloud, thinking about the fantasies she had about the caped redhead.

"No no no, I mean the other one. The redhead!"

Sapphie smirked and laughed with a sharp breath through her nostrils. "Batgirl was a redhead," she said, proving she knew what she was talking about.

"Not her!" Roxy said with a huff. "The other one, the lesbian one," she tried to clarify further, in hopes of Sapphie getting who she was talking about. Granted, Roxy had only learned about Batwoman six months ago, but she assumed Sapphie had heard of her before that, or even since. Maybe an article or two?

"Oooh yea," Sapphie said, showing she knew what her friend was talking about. Roxy looked relieved, and then Sapphie continued to speak. "I heard Batgirl and Supergirl were...y'know..." she trailed off, raising two spread fingers to her mouth and flicking her tongue between them.

Roxy knew what she meant, she had heard the rumors. Hell, she had masturbated to the rumors. But she knew they still weren't talking about the same person. "She's not Batgirl! There's Batgirl and there's Batwoman. Two different people," she finally said, hoping that was enough to clear up the confusion.

Sapphie half knew what she was talking about far earlier into the conversation, but she just liked to tease Roxy the way Roxy liked to tease her. Sapphie liked to push buttons. Then she had a thought and had to express it. "Wait, how do you know she's a lesbian?"

Roxy sat back with a smirk, proudly puffing out her chest with confidence and folding her arms beneath her thrust-forward breasts. "I flirted with her, during my escape attempt, and she was totally into it."

"You tried to escape?" Sapphie said, surprised. "Wait, you flirted with a Bat?!" she asked, intrigued. "And she liked it?!" she added on, aroused at the idea. It was as if she had just heard a story about how Roxy punched a tiger in the stomach and it exploded into candy, and also Diora Baird was there asking Roxy to help "get all this whipped cream off my hot body."

"Oh, she was playing hard to get," Roxy admitted. She could see Sapphie's face turn to one of _I knew it_ , and had to elaborate a bit more to save her rep for getting a Bat to like her. "But I could see she was buying what I was sellin'."

"Maybe you should be _her_ sidekick," Sapphie theorized, thinking Roxy would have a better chance at getting into a Bat's pants if it was this woman she claimed to have been into her, rather than the stoic and definitely male Bat.

"I'm not going to be anyone's sidekick!" Roxy knew Batman was going to be training her, but she didn't think she would be his sidekick. That implied he had more power than her, more authority. Which, may well be true, but Roxy refused to admit that, and saw them as equals, at the very least.

"Not if you keep it up with that snippy attitude," Sapphie jokingly criticized. "Men like a more submissive woman." She lowered her voice to make the statement, and laid a single finger under her nose, using it as a makeshift mustache to complete her manly impression.

Roxy laughed at her mockery, and gave her another playful punch in the arm. "Too bad for men, then. Cause if anything, _I'm_ the dominant one in any relationship," she stated matter-of-factly, with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Prove it," Sapphie challenged, with even more lust in hers.

She didn't need any more invitation than that. Hell, she needed much less, but she did always like having more of everything. Sapphie was violently thrown against the nearest wall. She knew to keep her head forward when Roxy pushed her, so her head didn't slam against the wall. Little stunt trick she had taught her. Before she could recover, Roxy was upon her like a starving woman at a buffet.

Usually Roxy did a bit more heavy petting and nibble play before tearing off her lover's clothes, but these were dire circumstances. Still, she found time to bite and tug on Sapphie's earlobe. Her gloves were thrown off to the floor, so her bare hands could work more nimbly at the mocking suit. The sleeves were torn off first. She yanked them down to form a tear at the shoulders, then dug her fingers into the opening and yanked down. _There's that beautiful artwork I've been missin_ , she thought to herself upon seeing the colorful tattoos, and started to kiss all over her fuck-buddy's arms.

Sapphie squealed at the first tear and purred at the sleeves leaving her arms. She wanted to claw at Roxy's clothes too, but she had to start with her jacket first, and she knew better than to damage her favorite bomber jacket. It took some doing, what with Roxy's hands pawing at her flesh and trying to pin her wrists to the walls, but she managed to send the jacket to the floor before she kicked it to a safe distance. Sex was always a battle with Roxy. Win or lose, though, she had fun.

The tearing began again, this time with her suit jacket. Buttons flew in all directions, rolling under cabinets, never to be found again. The blouse was torn open as well, and Roxy was delighted the disguise was only that deep. Sapphie wasn't wearing a bra, just how she liked. Not that she needed to, anyway. Her breasts were small and humble, but forever perky because of their taut shape. Her nipples were also perpetually pointed due to the barbells pierced through both. Before she got to work on her chest, Roxy stood up straight and left her defenses down, willingly.

She knew it was a willing opening on Roxy's part, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take it. Now she got to tear some clothes, starting with Roxy's black tank. A small tear formed at the collar, and then the rest of the shirt ripped open violently. They both so loved the sound of clothes tearing. Sapphie especially loved what it meant. Just like her, Roxy didn't wear a bra today, though Sapphie often told her she should do so more often. Not because she wanted another layer between her and those tits, but because they were large enough to sag easily if she didn't take more care of them. _But you take such good care of them for me_ , Roxy would always reply with to Sapphie's concern.

With the shirts out of the way, Roxy threw herself back at her friend, locking plump lips to pouty tiers. Roxy shuddered at the feeling of the nipple piercings rubbing against her soft breasts. No one had piercings in prison. She had really missed that feeling. When Roxy felt Sapphie was distracted enough with their tongue's wrestling, Roxy reached up and grabbed the back of her hair. It was difficult, having mostly buzzed length along the back, but she found enough to pull her head back and expose her neck. That's where her teeth would go next after she bit Sapphie's lower lip, pulling it back slightly so she could watch it bounce back deliciously.

"Remember - huh," she huffed after the word, her breath catching in her throat before she could continue her sentence, "not to, mmm, not to bite too hard on my, ah AH, my tattoos. I don't want you scaring them up," she warned. Roxy had a habit of getting carried away, so Sapphie would often need to remind her of the few rules she had. Not about to let Roxy think she was no-fun, she reached down to grab two big handfuls of her ass. _She really does have the best ass,_ Sapphie thought. _Big, but not obnoxiously so. Firm, but soft where it counts. I can't wait to eat it all up_. Sapphie always admired Roxy's breasts, but she was never envious of them. She was happy with her tiny titties, they had plenty of advantages and Roxy seemed to enjoy them just fine. She always wanted Roxy's ass for herself, though. Sapphie knew she was no slouch in that department herself, but Roxy's was something she cherished and craved. She had spent countless nights, for even more hours, with that ass on her face.

Unable to wait any longer, she began to tear at the fabric of the pants. It was more difficult than ripping her cheap tank top open, but she had done this enough to know where the seams were and how best to twist her hands and dig in her nails to break the stitching and start pulling it apart. Sapphie looked down Roxy's back, while she chewed on her shoulder, when she heard the delightful ripping. That juicy pear was thrusting back through the pants, and Sapphie kept pulling away until it was completely bare for her. _No bra, and panties to match_ , she thought to herself, forming a smirk on her lips.

The moan was deep but muffled with Sapphie's flesh in her mouth. The feeling of having the pants rip in passion was wonderful, but still she had to scold her friend for doing so. "Those pants aint cheap, Sapphie."

"So steal another pair," she weakly squeaked out as Roxy twisted her nipples in punishment.

"I told you, I'm becoming a hero, can't steal anymore!" she purred with a mix of pleasure and pain when Sapphie did the same to her brown nipples.

"Then I'll give you money to buy some. Fucking hell."

"Paying me for sex? You think I'm a whore?" Roxy asked, fake offended and staring at her with lustful, big, brown, eyes.

"I know you're a whore," Sapphire replied, matching her gaze with icy orbs, filled with desire.

"Bitch," she spat.

"Fucker," she countered.

"I'm about to be," she finished before thrusting her tongue back into Sapphie's mouth.

When the kiss broke, both women started to lower to their knees, but halted and rose back up when they saw the other had the same idea. "Where are you going?" Roxy asked.

"To eat your pussy, of course," Sapphie said, starting to lower again.

Roxy brought her back up and pinned her to the wall. "Oh no you don't, I'm eating your pussy out first."

"My pants aren't even off yet!" she reasoned.

"Whose fault is that?" Roxy accused.

"Yours!" Sapphie reminded. "I took off your pants."

"Barely!" Roxy criticized. "You just ripped the seat out," she reminded her of, reaching back to slap her bare ass. "But the rest of the pants are still on, dumb-dumb."

"Good enough for me," Sapphie said with a smirk. "I can get to where I need to be with just that." Sapphie started to lower herself again, but was once again pushed back up against the wall.

"Nuh uh, I'm the one who just got out of prison, I get to go down on you, first," Roxy said sternly. "And besides, remember what I said about being the dominant one?"

"A hotly debated issue," Sapphie said with a huff.

"Very hot," Roxy purred. "But still a fact."

Sapphie didn't want to argue the point anymore. It's not like she was going to have to do anything terrible. She was about to get eaten out, after all. She just really missed the taste of Roxy's pussy, that was all. "Fine, fine, get on with it."

Roxy gave a happy squeal and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Dropping to her knees, Roxy was now at level with her target, but she still had to take off those gaudy pants. She didn't tear at these, at least not in a way that left damage. She just pulled down the zipper after undoing the button, and yanked them down her legs. _Ah_ , she remarked to herself. _More artwork_. Sapphire's legs were covered in tattoos, just like her arms. They weren't completely covered, neither arms nor legs, but there was more ink than there was bare flesh. _Aw, no panties_ , she thought. _Wanted to rip those off with my teeth_. _Still, less time I have to wait until I get that cunt in my mouth_.

The blue-head gave a shuddering exhale of breath, the last bit catching in her mouth. It was pushed out with a long and sensual moan. All in reaction to Roxy throwing her lips immediately around her dripping snatch. _She really couldn't wait_ , Sapphie thought confidently. Quite an ego boost for that tatted up pyrotechnic.

The rocketeer counted each ring hanging from Sapphie's folds. Two on either fold, just how she remembered them. Roxy often encouraged her to get her clit pierced too. _But I like making you look for it_ , she would always reply. _As if I can't find it immediately_ , Roxy thought upon recalling the memory. Sure enough, there it was, where it always was. The only delicate touch Roxy ever took to sex was with the clit. Roxy liked to play rough, but Sapphie had stopped her numerous times because she got too rough with her clit. It was far too sensitive for Roxy's onslaught. With that in mind, she rapidly flicked the tip of her tongue against it.

The leg with the tattoos of the vines, her favorite Skeleton Warrior, the name of the movie where she nearly burned the same leg off due to her a faulty flare she had set up, and many others, lifted up and wrapped behind Roxy's head. She pulled her in closer, not wanting her to pull away for a second. For added insurance, she reached down with one hand to grab the back of her head and push her in deeper.

Her hands reached up to play with Sapphie's small breasts. Roxy enjoyed those tits, she really did. They were perfect on the lithe woman. She also really enjoyed big tits. And medium ones. Hell, all shapes and sizes. She flicked at her nipples, causing a clicking sound from the nail and the stud hitting. It was muffled to one ear as there was an inked thigh pressing against it. The juices were flowing more readily now. She wasn't just lapping up the dew that had formed on her outer lips. Roxy readily gulped down every drop.

Sapphie came three times, rapid fire, one overlapping just as the other was about to finish. Her wobbly leg was pushed aside from the back of Roxy's head. Roxy's hands held to her hips, making sure she didn't fall down due to weak knees. Sapphie had always been multi-orgasmic. Well, ever since she met Roxy. Once she got steady, she watched Roxy stand up, wipe her face clean, licking her fingers clean from that, and saunter over to the nearest table.

She made sure to exaggerate the sway in her hips, as she knew how much Sapphie liked her ass. She didn't need to seduce her any further, but why not go for more, she thought (about everything). Roxy pressed her belly and breasts onto the dirty table, and inhaled the sweet scent of motor oil and grease in the shop, some of which was dirtying up her skin at that moment. Her ass was left out for Sapphie to claim whenever she pleased, _though she had better hurry up_ , Roxy thought.

Sapphie only took a moment's pause because she had to admire that rear for a bit longer than usual. _It's been too long_ , she noted in her mind. Her knees slid and scraped against the hard concrete floor after nearly diving face-first into Roxy's crack. She would start with her pussy, lifting Roxy's hips up with her hands so she could get a better angle at the slit.

Roxy groaned and moaned and bit into the arm where she rested her head. She had to admit, it would have been better if she had her tongue stud in, but the passion, from being finally reunited, made up for it, and then some. She bit more into her arm, drawing a bit of blood, and that helped her just enough go over the edge, splashing Sapphie's jaw with a sticky mess. Neither girl thought they were done yet, though.

Ms. Song elevated her mouth a bit more to meet with Roxy's taboo hole. Her hands massaged those tender cheeks, and spanked them hard in between rubs. Sapphie loved the feeling of an ass cheek shaking slightly against her face, while she was buried between them. The tip of her tongue worked in circles, clockwise and counter, and up and down in rapid movements. Then the tip of her finger entered so as to make enough room for her tongue to probe further.

"Oh, fuck!" Roxy shouted, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "That's it, eat my ass, you slut. Fucking eat it!" She commanded, as if Sapphie needed to be told to do so. Her hips rotated and shook, grinding that ass Sapphie loved so much into her moaning and laughing face.

Roxy's friend was rubbing her own clit with rapid circles. Then Roxy stood up. Sapphie felt hands on the back of her head, pushing her in deeper. She knew to take a deep breath before she was smothered. Now she worked her nub harder, and matched the speed with her other hand on Roxy's clit. Sapphie didn't have a taste for death-teasing thrills like Roxy did, but there was something there. It really showed during sex, though. One of her favorite things to do was to be smothered in Roxy's ass until she was nearly out of breath. A few times in the past she passed out, but she would always wake up to a panicked and apologetic Roxy. She never minded, though. She felt safe with Roxy. She would never hurt her, and should anything happen, Roxy knew how to tend to injuries. Stunt woman, after all.

While Roxy kept one hand on the back of Sapphie's head, her other massaged her heavy, grease-stained breast. She could feel Sapphie start to struggle now, but she knew just when she should let up. In the past, rarely, she would get too into it and hold on too long, just because she was so close to cumming, but she had perfected the technique (she hoped) by now. Roxy was confident about her ability in most things, but when it came to this, she was always a bit nervous she might go too far. Roxy was willing to die for the greatest high, though she would never tell Sapphie that, but she wasn't willing at all to let Sapphie go before her time.

Sapphie began to drool, dripping off her pointed chin and onto her inscribed chest. She had already cum, causing her to spasm and shake, and so now she was focused on getting Roxy to do the same. Her hands clawed at her ass, squeezing and then dragging her nails down to create red marks that would take some time to go away. Just as she began to lose her grip on her last ounce of air, she felt Roxy cum.

Roxy let her friend go, her panting matching that of Sapphie's heavy inhales of breaths. Once both women had filled their lungs, Roxy looked back at the spread-legged punk on the floor and smiled wickedly. Her pants were yanked down, with some resistance given their snug fit, and then kicked aside. Both completely naked, Roxy crawled over to her bare lover and met her dirty mouth with her hungry one.

After cleaning out each other's mouths of any remaining juices, left now only with saliva, Roxy moved herself from straddling her hips to straddling her thigh. Sapphie moved that leg up against Roxy's heat, feeling it get wet from contact. Roxy wasn't at a good angle to do the same, so instead she just fingered her. Not that Sapphie seemed to complain, what with her listing off all the curse words she knew.

With enough strength finally returned to her, Sapphie was able to flip Roxy over onto her back, and now the bomber could grind her thigh between the punk's legs. Sapphie didn't have  a spare hand to offer her box, though, as both were too occupied on Roxy's breasts. Squeezing crudely and wantingly, pulling at her nipples and getting grease all over her palms. Black hand prints would be found on Roxy's ass after they rolled over again and Sapphie started to squeeze her juicy pear.

Eventually both women aimed their genitalia at each other and grinded them against one another. Roxy wailed while Sapphie howled. Roxy moaned while Sapphie groaned. Roxy called her a slut and Sapphie called her a nympho. The insults kept coming, but the words that got them both to cum was the yelling of "I fucking love you" from both of them at the same time.

Sapphire "Sapphie" Song and Roxanne "Roxy" Sutton lay together, naked, sweaty, dirty, and cuddling on the floor. Limbs still entangled, both wanting the other pressed against them as much as possible. They sweetly kissed each other, finding scrapes and bite marks and reddened spots to kiss and lick tenderly, as if to heal each other. Soon they just lay on top of each other, resting without sleeping.

"So, you're giving up your wicked ways to become a hero," Sapphire summarized.

"Just the criminal ways," Roxy clarified. "I'll still be wicked in every other way," she reassured.

"Good, good," Sapphire said with relief. "And you're gonna train under the god damn Batman to do it, eh?"

"So he said," Roxy agreed. She couldn't be certain he'd uphold his promise, but he hadn't broken his word (of the few he actually said) yet.

"When do you start training?" Sapphie inquired.

"Now," Batman answered for Roxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire Song's look is based off an actual actress. Can you guess who it is??


	5. S01E05: It Takes Three to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has a run-in with Batwoman after training with Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters appear in this story that are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. All other characters are original creations of the author. This story is original, though makes mention of events that happened in the DC Universe. This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

"Leave," Batman angrily commanded.

Roxy looked over to her lover, panic on the punk's face. Their bodies still entwined, Roxy could feel Sapphie quivering at the imposing sight of Batman. Tall, broad shouldered, dressed in all black including a cape. There was something so haunting about not seeing his face, either. Just his jaw, which barely moved when he barely spoke. Feeling her friend's fear, Roxy was compelled to defend her, to show her she'd be safe with her, even against the Bat.

"Hey!" she shouted back, standing up on still wobbly legs. It would be hard for Roxy to intimidate the Batman, ever, but especially difficult while naked and with the standing integrity of a newborn deer. "You don't tell my friends what to do! Especially not in my place of business...slash home."

"Now," he specified to Sapphie, his voice taking on an almost inhuman quality. To punctuate the point, he squeezed his fists tighter, causing the fabric to creak and draw attention to them. Batman of course wasn't going to hurt the woman, either of them, but he was a man of intimidation. When he wanted something done, he found that fear was the best method.

Sapphie was confident that Roxy could defend her until her last breath and for several punches after, but she wasn't about to have her do that. She also assumed Batman wouldn't really hurt either of them, he was a super hero after all. He wasn't, however, a super hero in the way that Superman was. He was barely more confirmed than an urban legend, and stories of his brutality were likely exaggerated, but she wasn't willing to see by how much.

"Yea, yea okay, I'm going," Sapphie complied, trying to keep herself covered while she redressed. Half way through getting her blouse on, Batman turned to her and said "And return that car from where you stole it." She was half surprised he knew it was stolen, but only half. He was Batman, after all. She had fully intended on returning it, it was just a prop in her gag. Any chance of her taking it for a joy ride or being lazy and just leaving it in a nearby ditch was obliterated by his orders.

Roxy remained defiant to Batman, fists planted on her broad hips, unashamed of her nudity, and just daring Batman to show any kind of embarrassment toward seeing her in a state of undress. _I would not want to play poker with him,_ she thought, realizing she couldn't read any emotion on his face other than sternness. Breaking, she let out a sigh and dropped her arms to her side, surrendering to Batman's staring contest.

"Fine, I'm sorry I told someone about our little arrangement," she admitted, assuming his negative attitude was due to her spilling the beans. "I tell Sapphie everything, though!"

"I know."

"You...do?"

"I knew you would tell Ms. Song about me. She's been your friend since your first stunt job on a movie, and has been deeply involved in your life ever since," he revealed. He stepped toward the table where Roxy was standing. From within his cape he pulled out a folded set of clothes for her to put on.

"So what was all that doom and gloom you casted over us?" Roxy had to know.

"To remind you that I was serious about you not telling anybody _else_ about us. And so Sapphie doesn't get the idea to tell anyone about what she knows."

"Why let me tell anyone at all then?" Roxy pushed, certain, after she said it, that she ran the risk of Batman enforcing some kind of punishment for her constant questions, or revoking her right to even speak to Sapphie further until their training was done. Roxy loved fear, but she didn't like _that_ feeling of dread that burrowed into the pit of her stomach.

"Because no one should have to do this alone," he softly put. Roxy could hear the experiences in his voice, his position fueled by tragedy and regret. She began to reach out to cup her hand to his shoulder, in some vain attempt to console him of pain she knew, deep down, she couldn't mend. "Get dressed." His shoulder was moved away from her hand as he turned after the given command, and walked out the door to wait for her to get ready.

Roxy emerged minutes later, now comfortably clad in the work-out clothes he had just given her. A simple black tank top and sweat pants. She wore her own sneakers and gloves to complete the outfit. Enough time had passed for Roxy to find her humor again, even after Batman barked her friend out of her home and showed some brief vulnerability.

"Hey, so while I appreciate the offer to train me, I _do_ already know how to fight," she boasted, flexing her arms and giving a few swift and precise punches to the air. While she had been trained on how to stunt fight, she knew it was a simple matter of just ditching the mindset of not hurting your partner.

"Not well enough," Batman criticized.

She gave a huff, rolling her eyes at his counter to her brag. "I beg to differ, Bats. Maybe you should ask Batwoman about how I beat up those creeps in the alley way six months ago. I can handle myself in a fight." Then she thought about Batwoman and grew a wicked smirk. "How is Batwoman by the way? Did she ask about me?"

Batman ignored her inquiry into the redheaded Batwoman, and instead addressed her presumption that she was ready to handle herself in a real brawl. "If you do this, you won't just be going up against perverts in narrow alleys," he explained, referring back to her earlier bout that she claimed was evidence to her prowess. "You'll be facing down killers, some with abilities you and I can never have. So you have to train to be better than they could ever be."

"Pfft, I'm not scared," she courageously stated, puffing out her full chest in defiance to the world. "Guy pulls a gun on me, I'll just quick draw and shoot him first," she promised. Roxy then mimicked her plan, using her fingers as guns and making _pew pew_ sounds as she pretended to shoot the imaginary murderer.

"No!" he snapped, with more anger than Roxy had ever seen in him, or anyone. "You will not kill. Not anyone. Do I make myself clear? If you can't agree to that, then we stop, here and now. If you plan to go out there and take lives, even in the name of justice, I will put you back in that prison and I will not tell the warden to go easy on your sentence this time. Do you understand me?"

The brunette bomber had never see Batman that stern and angry before. It put into perspective all the other times she thought he was genuinely angry. They now clearly were painted as acts, meant only to intimidate so he could get his way, to maintain an order he felt was best. This, however, Roxy knew was real. She had no witty remark to give him in response, no snappy comeback or quip to maintain a level of control of the situation.

"Yea, yea I understand," she stuttered out, feeling, for the first time, real fear of the Batman.

"Good. Follow me," he said as he began to walk away. It was like a switch. Roxy had seen him with a rage so fiery in his eyes that she figured it could never be contained. And yet, he had just boxed it away. He was still stern and humorless, but she didn't fear this side of him. Though she thought perhaps she should. If he could produce that kind of anger, and have the power to control it, she knew it wouldn't be wise to mess with him.

Before the distance between them got too great, Roxy sprinted back toward him to walk alongside him. "Heeey," she started, finding her smile again. "Did you really ask the warden to reduce my sentence? I think you're sweet on me, ya big lug," she sweetly said, punching him in the arm, and finding no give in his rocky exterior.

You never had to walk far in Gotham to find an abandoned warehouse, factory, carnival or whatever you wanted for your theme-matching villain hideout. Roxy wasn't going to be training in an abandoned movie lot or rocket testing lab, though. Instead, she got a run-of-the-mill warehouse, long since left to be taken by the members of the street. Inside, however, Roxy was surprised to see there was no one else there but her and the Batman.

"Wow, not an addict in sight," she said, her comment echoing through the wide open space. "Usually these places are swarming with junkies. Or worse."

"I cleared them out," Batman took credit for. He needed an large, empty space, for them to train in. He didn't trust her enough, yet, to take her to the Batcave, or even reveal its existence. Getting rid of drug addicts was usually an easy enough task. He was already a scary figure to behold, but what a junkie saw while high was something truly terrifying. The gang was a bit tougher to get rid of, but he convinced their leader to take his men elsewhere. "Now take a stance," he told Roxy, standing several feet from her and waiting to see how she held herself in a fight.

"A stance? Okay, uh, I think a woman should have the right to choose what happens to her body, I think puppies should become the new national animal, I think-" she started to list off her political stances before Batman got tired of her joke and cut her off.

"A fighting stance."

"I know," Roxy agreed with a heavy sigh. "God, you have no sense of humor, I swear." Roxy planted her feet apart, turned her body slightly, and held up her fists in a defensive position, though one that would allow them ready to shoot outwards to land a swift and decisive punch.

Accepting her stance, Batman himself got ready. First his cape came off, falling to the floor with a weight that Roxy was surprised to hear. Then came the gloves, and eventually the armor and costume that adorned his upper body. He didn't want to fight her with all those added advantages. If he had felt it would be appropriate, he would have suggested they fight completely naked, maybe a small bit of underwear for modesty, to completely remove any advantages or disadvantages.

"Hello there, Delilah," Roxy said to herself, admiring the view. Batman was built like a Master of the Universe. Bulging muscles, tanned and large. His chest thrust out from his torso, covered in a moderate amount of hair. Not enough to obscure a single detail, but still enough to remind her of his testosterone. Roxy had never seen so many abs on one man, and began to wonder if he did have some super powers that allowed him to get this bulky, and yet not look like a monster. Just as her eyes were beginning to trace the V that his muscles and hip bones made toward his belt, she felt herself crashing to the floor after her legs were swept out from under her.

"Don't get distracted," he said simply, giving her her first lesson while looking down at her, offering a hand to help her back up.

"You're the one giving me the half Monty!" she said with a groan, rubbing the back of her head. It was a good lesson to have, she figured. Roxy didn't have a problem shutting out the world around her. Explosions, car engines, screaming. It all became white noise when she focused on performing a stunt. She knew if she got too distracted, she could hesitate and that would spell death, or worse: an injury that would prevent her from ever performing her dangerous feats ever again. If a curvy woman crossed her path, or in this case a muscley bat, she shut out everything she was supposed to be doing while she thought of how to get that person into bed with her.

They trained for several hours, and yet Roxy never felt herself get tired. Until she did. She never had a problem, in the past, outlasting her partners in any arena. The Batman, however, didn't even break a sweat until she was already drenched in her own. She was at least happy that she was able to hold her own against him. He was strong, her punched stomach and brushed arms could attest to that, and faster than his bulky form would lead her to believe. She was faster, though. More lithe and agile, she learned quickly her best chance at winning was to let him believe he had an opening, and then exploit his attack.

He would adapt quickly, however. Just when she was confident she had him figured out, he would change things up so she was reminded just how chaotic a fight can be. It was as if he was channeling 100 different fighting styles and possible scenarios, enacting one after the other as soon as she found a way to survive the previous one. Just before she was ready to lie down, feeling as if her bones had vanished and her muscles turned to jelly, Batman ended the session.

She had two motivations that helped her get through her sparing session. One was the desire to prove to Batman, and to herself, that she could not only hold her own in a fight, but could also kick Batman's ass. She wasn't able to really maintain the latter point, but given that she came out the other end alive, she felt she proved the former. Her other goal that helped to motivate her was to get close enough to touch his ass. Sadly, Roxy failed in that regard. She did, however, enjoy putting his arm into a leg lock, and began to grind herself against his bicep. _I'm the worst lesbian_ , she thought, amusing herself.

Roxy was told that she did well, though they were far from finished. She went from a smile to a frown in record time at that revelation. She tried to argue, or even give a clever quip,  but her lungs were too focused on getting air to even say a word. Batman appreciated a new sense of quiet from her. Scheduling her for another sparring session the following day, Batman then dressed and left her to find her way back home.

Her breath caught and her sweat dabbed away, Roxy looked forward to heading back home and resting for the rest of her life, even if she had to lie to herself about needing to spar again tomorrow to do it. Half way through the alleyway, she heard the sound of something landing behind her, and heavy cloth following with it. It was far too light to be Batman, though she realized she was half right when she turned around to see who it was. Batwoman.

Mimicking how Batman had approached the pair six months ago, she rose up slowly from her crouched landing position. Roxy told herself she was doing it all for her, to show off her curves rising out of the black mass near the ground. "Well hello there, tall, pale, and curvy. Been wonderin' if you'd come by to say hi," she greeted the bright red-haired woman.

"Shut up!" she snapped, her emotions bubbling near the surface. Batwoman had an obvious bone to pick with her. She stomped over just close enough to stare Roxy down; though she regretted her decision when she noticed how gorgeous her eyes were. How her curious face perfectly framed her big eyes and plump lips. A cute button nose in the middle of it all. Batwoman shook this feelings away and let her original purpose return. "I don't trust you, Sutton."

"Roxy's fine," she replied, staring back at her own eyes, though she couldn't make them out through her mask. "Or Ms. Rocket if you're into the whole brevity thing," she teased, mocking the seriousness that Batwoman had approached her with. Batwoman's vague eyes narrowed down, and her cherry lips pulled back in a sneer, letting just a hint of her white teeth show behind them. "What's the big deal?" she asked. "Batman trusts me."

"I'm not Batman," she firmly stated.

"I know, I know. You're not Batgirl. You're not Batman. You're Bat _woman_ ," Roxy said, showing she remembered their first encounter. "Still, you're a bat, and he's the big bat, which makes him your boss, right? So relax." Roxy offered a hand toward her shoulder, but for the second time today a caped crusader avoided her consoling hand.

"He's not my boss!" she snapped, acting with more offense than Roxy felt was necessary. She figured Batwoman must get that all the time, being mistaken for Batman's sidekick.

"Touchy touchy," she scoffed, but returned with a smile. "Speaking of touchy, how about I help you relax with a little massage?"

"Watch it, Sutton," Batwoman warned.

"Come on, I promise, I'm veeeery good with my fingers," she offered again, wiggling her fingers in the air as she approached. Batwoman took one step back for every two steps that Roxy took. Before long, Roxy had her up against the brick wall.

"Oh please," Batwoman huffed, trying to save face by acting like Roxy wasn't a threat, that her promise of a good time was all talk and she couldn't possibly do anything to make her happy. In her mind, she saw this as a defense, though in her heart she feared it was more like a challenge she'd hope she'd accept.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Roxy cooed before gliding her fingers up the caped-woman's clavicle and behind her neck.

"That's not what I meant," she said, taking all her strength not to shudder and stutter out the words with her quivering.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," Roxy promised. "Otherwise..." she trailed off, stepping closer and now pressing her body against the taller woman's. Roxy started to get up on her toes to close the gap between their lips. Her breasts, barely contained in the sweaty tank, pressed up against Batwoman's more considerable bust, which thrust against her costume.

"I'm warning you, Sutton," she gave one last attempt at proving she didn't want this, but realized her hands were getting dangerously close to Roxy's wide, inviting, hips.

"Still not hearing that 'no'," Roxy whispered against her lips.

"Roxy, I-" but before she could act out another fake protest, her lips were occupied by other activities. Batwoman was surprised that, even with Roxy's trademark forwardness, she was very gentle, taking her time to let Batwoman savor every movement of her lips against her own.

Roxy was confident that Batwoman would not pull away, and that her protests were just her way of hiding her true feelings. Her body language was almost deafening. The most damning evidence of all was Batwoman's lack of trying to escape. With another woman, simply backing up might be enough to convince her, but this was Batwoman. She could have thrown her to the ground in 100 different ways, or zip-lined out of the alleyway. Instead, she stayed, and let Roxy advance. She wanted to be slow with her, as to not spook her, to avoid scaring her off when she began to doubt if they were going too fast. However, Roxy could only go so slow before needing to speed up.

After tasting the cherry lips she had been dreaming about, which, much to her delight, tasted like cherries, she started to press the tip of her tongue between the woman's lips. Her tongue met with a wall of teeth, and Roxy knew she wasn't ready. Normally, she would just pinch her partner's nipples and force her to let out a moan so she could thrust her tongue in, but again - she wanted to be slower than that. So instead she just gently massaged her earlobe. Her thumb, meanwhile, ran up and down the base of Batwoman's throat, letting Roxy feeling the vibrations of her moan while they traveled up.

Batwoman let out a shuddering, quiet, moan when Roxy bit her bottom lip and pulled slightly. Next she felt a tongue enter into her mouth and immediately began massaging itself against her own tongue. Though tentative at first, Batwoman soon returned the kindness, moving her tongue against Roxy's and moving between their pressed lips to taste the inside of her mouth. She remembered how Roxy had to get up onto her toes to reach her, and she wanted to help her out a bit with that. A red gloved hand pressed against the small of Roxy's back, pushing up slightly to take a small amount of stress off her toes.

Testing the waters more, once she felt the hand on her back, Roxy moved her hand away from her throat, going south. She moved slowly, and made sure to keep Batwoman's attention primarily on the kiss. Sucking on, and nipping at, her tongue, while moving her hand to the back of her neck to gently massage the small hairs and soft skin. The two shared their loudest moan yet, together. First when Roxy was able to fully cup one of Batwoman's breasts, marveling at how much more there was than her hand could fit, and how pliant and firm it was. Batwoman uttered her own throaty sound when Roxy began to squeeze.

Not to be outdone, Batwoman used her other hand to grip at Roxy's plump ass. _It's not fair_ , she thought. _No one this bad should have an ass this good_. Villains were always the hottest of the hot, she found. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, the Ventriloquist (the female version), and of course Catwoman. Roxy seemed to fit more in line with Catwoman's level of villainy, however, and was gradually becoming more heroic thanks to Batman's training, she thought. _Oh god,_ she paused. _Batman!_

Just as Roxy's fingers passed Batwoman's belt and started to glide across her crotch, Batwoman pushed her away. "We can't do this," she panted before wiping the saliva from her lips and chin. "I can't do this. If he finds out..."

"Who?" she asked, annoyed that the fun stopped just as it was getting good, though she did blame herself. She figured she had moved too quickly and caused Batwoman to snap into that terrible mindset of logic and reason and ignore her obvious arousal. "Batman? I thought he wasn't your boss?"

"He's not! I mean- It doesn't matter!" she said, obviously flustered and trying to find the words that wouldn't make things worse. "He wouldn't- ugh!" she groaned with frustration. "Forget it! Just shut up, Roxy!" she blurted out.

"Well if you change your mind, I'm staying at the Real Ratchet. It's not much, but it's cozy," she offered. "And I could use the body heat since I don't have the heater workin' yet," she requested.

Her lips parted in a response, but she stopped herself before she fell back into lust with this woman. They closed in a sneer, and Batwoman left on that regrettable note, zip-lining to the nearest roof top to get away from Roxy as quickly as possible and find a secluded spot to get herself off and get her head clear. She needed to approach this situation with more logic, more reason. She needed to stay focused and on task.

Though she was disappointed Batwoman had left her high and wet, Roxy had to smirk while she watched her basically fly away. "Heh, she called me Roxy," she remarked to herself. That in of itself was a bigger victory than a heated make-out session and some heavy petting. "Great, now I'm all hot and bothered again," she said of herself, examining her flush skin and damp lips (both sets).

When she got back to the Real Ratchet, she was all set to take a shower to clean herself off while she got herself off, but her muscles ached too much. All she could do was stand in the shower, leaning against the wall while the water just beat against her. After nearly falling over in the shower, she felt it best to just go to bed and finish herself off there. Sadly, again, she'd find no release. The moment her hand tucked into her panties, she fell asleep.

 

_____________________

 

Roxy wasn't sure how much sleep she did get before waking up to a presence in her bedroom, but if it was any less than 100 years than Roxy felt it wasn't enough. She peered around the dark room, looking for any sign of someone watching her, a feeling of being spied on being what roused her from her sleep. Nothing but shadows, but then a voice.

"Roxy," she said, stepping out the shadows. Clad in all black, standing amongst the darkness, her red stood out even stronger against the black, and her pale skin even more than that.

"Whoa!" Roxy shouted, clutching at her chest. "Jesus, you got my heart racin', Red." After a few pants, she smiled. "I like that."

"He can never know," she said in a whisper, as if they were being spied on. Batwoman stepped closer, crossing the beam of moonlight that filtered through the barred window.

"He who?" Roxy asked, pretending to be confused. "Aint nobody here but us girls," she acknowledged before sitting up and pulling her covers aside. She had put on a fresh black tank for bed, and a fresh pair of red panties to clash. Foot ran up and down her opposite shin. A hand rubbed at the empty spot next to herself on the bed.

The cape fell to the floor in a black and red puddle. The rest of her costume would have to come off later. She couldn't wait to pounce on the former criminal any longer. Batwoman loved to think of her like that, as a former criminal. Though perhaps she just liked thinking of her as a criminal. It made it more fun that way. She came to lie next to Roxy, first wanting just to taste her lips again, before their bodies touched. She wanted to make sure that taste, that feeling, was not all in her head. That she hadn't dreamt that kiss just a mere few hours ago. That she hadn't be wracking her mind over something that was just an illusion. It wasn't. Somehow, in fact, she tasted better than before. Her plump lips a perfect size to match her own pouty tiers. Roxy's tongue was just as tender and attentive as before, and Batwoman kicked herself for not taking her up on her offer six months ago.

Roxy's leg was moving closer, aiming to drape over Batwoman, but the caped crusader was too quick for her, and wanted to do the same. So with her black-clad stem laid across Roxy, she instead decided to move her leg between Batwoman's, gently rubbing her bare stalk against the dark fabric against Batwoman's nethers. Her fingers ran through the sea of red, prompting Roxy to furrow her brow. _Is she wearing a wig?_ She wondered. _It's high quality, at least, but it doesn't feel quite real_. Roxy had worked with tons of wigs in the past for her job in movies, from cheap to expensive and everything in between. _Better not pull on it in the heat of passion, I guess_ , she made sure to remind herself.

A whimper burrowed into the Bat's throat when she felt Roxy touch her hair. She worried she'd realize it was a wig, and that it would somehow turn her off. She wasn't bald underneath, and the color wasn't a lie. She only wore the wig for her work, to help mask her identity further. In hopes of distracting her, she snapped her hand down and grabbed a firm handful of Roxy's cheek. Judging by the surprised squeak followed by a long and throaty moan from Roxy, Batwoman concluded she had succeeded.

Her body was divine to touch, Roxy thought. Every curve was perfectly rounded. Roxy had to feel her skin, to cup her curves and squeeze them close. Fingers searched all around her body, looking for some seam in the suit where she could find a zipper or a clasp, maybe a button. All she could feel was smoothness and curves. Frustrated, she broke the kiss and pressed her chin to Batwoman's shoulder, peering down her back in hopes that the added sight would help her narrow down where she needed to pull or press. "I feel like a teenager boy unhooking his first bra," she remarked.

Batwoman giggled, and decided to help out. Pushing her back, Batwoman slid off the bed and stood up. "Allow me," she offered, and began to undress. First came the gloves, so she could work the subtle and hidden parts of her suit that kept it closed. She could see Roxy watch with rapt attention, and smirked at the admiration. Deft fingers undid the clasps and pulled down the zipper at her back. Arms slid up through her sleeves and, once freed, pushed down on the torso of the suit.

Pouty lips parted in a quiet gasp when Roxy saw Batwoman's massive breasts spill out of her uniform. Pale white orbs, hanging heavily on her chest. The perkiness of them seemed unreal given the size. _Those can't be real_ , Roxy thought. Then she saw how they jiggled slightly with every movement that Batwoman made. _Fuck, I think they're actually real_ , she admitted to herself. She thought of all the things she wanted to do to Batwoman's rack. Most of it included whipped cream and chocolate syrup, but Roxy would make do without for the time being.

Blush faded in on her white cheeks, and Batwoman had to look away to keep from deepening the red. An arm was wrapped across her chest, her hand clutching at the furthest breast from the arm. She did this in part to cover up her nipples, even though Roxy had already seen them, and also to tease her further by pressing her tits together. Next would come the boots, and Batwoman decided to get some help for the pair. A red boot was placed on Roxy's bed. "There's a zipper on the side," she instructed the distracted woman.

Roxy moved the zipper down with teasing slowness, but then she looked up. The undersides of her breasts were begging to be cupped, and so she refused to delay any longer. The zipper undone, she pulled at the boot as Batwoman pulled back on her leg. The next leg, the same process. Bare feet planted on the ground, Batwoman was set to resume undressing, and Roxy was set to resume watching.

Unable to face her without blushing further, Batwoman turned around to start to pull the costume past her hips and down her legs. She didn't realize how suggestive this was, thrusting her ass back toward Roxy, a red thong dividing her moon. When it did occur to her, she decided to capitalize on that for her panties. They were tugged down quite slowly, her hips swaying left and right, left and right, with each tug downward. Finally bare, she stepped back around to face Roxy, hands on her hips.

"You are...absolutely perfect," Roxy remarked, admiring Batwoman's nude, pale white, skin mixing with the blue moonlight. The shadows that were cast on and by her ample curves.

"Flatterer," she shyly said.

"It's the truth," she said with deep sincerity. "There is not a thing about you I would change about you. Not for all the money in the world."

"Why, Ms. Rocket," Batwoman said with a hint of humor, "I'd say you're trying to get me into your bed."

"Then I'm doing a bad job at it because you're still standing on my floor instead of lying on my sheets."

"I'm leaving the mask on, though," she firmly stated.

"Even better," Roxy admitted, biting her lower lip. "I'd keep my jacket and goggles on if I were wearing them. In fact, give me a sec, I think I can find-" Red lips silenced hers. Confident hands pulled Batwoman toward her, pressing her amazing body up against her own. Their kiss resumed, and only paused, briefly, when Roxy tugged her top up over her head. Both women delighted in the feel of each other's breasts flattening against each other from their tight embrace. Satisfied she had explored every inch of her mouth and lips, Roxy started to descend down Batwoman's body, first turning her onto her back.

The cowled-woman looked down at Roxy, and then at their chests. Her lip was bit in response to seeing the beautiful shared cleavage the two sets of breasts, pressed against one another, made. She was almost sad to see Roxy pull away and break apart that sight, but she forgave her when her lips closed around one of her erect nipples. A hand clutched at the hand Roxy used to massage her other breast. Her teeth lightly pressed on a her pointer finger, trying to stifle her increasingly louder and louder moans.

While sucking on one tit, Roxy looked over to the other and delighted in seeing how her fingers could just sink into the flesh of her other breast. She left several hickeys on her breasts before deciding she was finished (for now). The rising heat beating against her tummy from between Batwoman's legs told her that she was needed elsewhere. A trail of light kisses were left on her tight stomach before her face nuzzled between her strong thighs.

Her legs spread apart instinctively once Roxy started to lightly lick at her puffy outer lips. They closed in again once her tongue delved between said lips. One hand gripped at the back of Roxy's head, keeping her firmly in place, though her squeezing thighs on the sides of her head were probably enough to do the trick. The other played with her large tits, pawing at the flesh that Roxy made so damp with her considerate and constant licks, kisses, and sucks.

Hands grabbed at Batwoman's thighs and squeezed tight. To an outside (and lucky) observer, it might appear as if Roxy was trying to pry the legs apart, to get some oxygen. Roxy knew the truth, though. She didn't want those legs to part because Roxy was struggling to breathe, and that made her incredibly wet. Her head could move back a little bit, now, since Batwoman had released her hair. This allowed her a few sucks of oxygen - just enough to keep her going but not enough to take away the light headed feeling. Roxy looked up across the flat plains of her toned stomach, and saw her hands massaging both her mountains melons. Occasionally Roxy would see between the tits, and spot Batwoman's wildly panting face.

Her head pressed back into the pillow. Her back arched, shoving her breasts against gripping hands. Toes curled and legs tried to squeeze whatever it was between them. Batwoman wasn't sure at that point, she was too entranced with bliss and ecstasy to remember. After a prolonged, silent, scream, she relaxed. As if her muscles had seized up and then vanished, turning her into a panting, sweaty, pile of satisfied woman.

Roxy climbed back up her body, then situated herself by Batwoman's side. She remained yet unreleased, but she was fine waiting. Enjoyment enough was gained from just watching Batwoman's chest rise and fall. Tracing the path of a bead of sweat that fell from its friends on her tight stomach. Watching the red in her thighs slowly fade now that the pressure they were putting on her head was gone. After a few minutes, she caught her looking back at her. She had a look of determination.

"Alright, you need a just reward for that one, Roxy," she promised. As Roxy had done with her before, Batwoman turned her over onto her back and lay herself on top of her. "Part of my training is to know all the pressure points on the human body, so I can exploit them," she began to explain. "Some are of course painful," she started, and then pressed two fingers against a seemingly random spot on Roxy's body. She winced in pain, but seemed to like the sudden burst of opposition to her current pleasure. "Some, however, can be quite pleasurable."

Batwoman's eyes stayed with Roxy's while her hand began its descent. Passing between her breasts, Roxy was disappointed it didn't stay for at least a visit. Down along her stomach, gliding her finger tips against her skin and tracing the bumps of her lightly defined abs. Her fingers didn't even stop at her crotch, much to Roxy's confusion. Then she realized where her goal was. Some spot on her inner thigh, that when Batwoman applied just the right pressure, at the right angle, with the right fingers, Roxy felt like her pussy had just been filled up by an invading force.

Satisfied with her reaction, Batwoman left her gaze so she could move her lips to the base of Roxy's neck. Roxy had left many hickeys on her breasts, which she appreciated. She, however, was going to leave one on her neck, where the whole world could see. Maybe Roxy would tell people whom it was from, though they were unlikely to believe her. The only ones who would know for sure were she and Roxy, and Batwoman relished that idea.

Convinced her fingers would stay outside of her body, Roxy was then pleasantly surprised when they slid into her panties and the into her. A thumb remained outside to make deliberate and precise rubs of her clit. Just when Roxy didn't think it could feel any better, she arched her back in pleasure, crushing her tits against Batwoman's. She tried to look down their bodies, to see what she was doing, but the combined cleavage their pressing-breasts made made it impossible. _Never thought I wish her tits were smaller. I wish I could study what she was doing down there_ , she thought to herself, though even her thoughts were interrupted by howls of pleasure coursing through her body.

Batwoman began to apply some pressure to points on her neck, as well. Most there would be painful, but she knew that with the right application of her lips and teeth, they would mix with pleasure, something she was sure Roxy would enjoy. Once again, she was proven right, when Roxy wrapped her legs around her hips and squeezed her closer. She desperately wanted to knead her tan breast, to return the attention Roxy had given her larger set, but more than that she wanted to really take Roxy to new heights. Slipping under her, Batwoman's hand grazed down Roxy's back whenever she thrust her chest forward, taking her back up off the mattress briefly. There, to the left of her spine, Batwoman found another secret location to press with her fingers and start to rotate them against it firmly.

Eyes rolled into the back of her head as Roxy came. Drool trickled slowly from the corner of her lips. At the height of her orgasm, she bit down on her lower lip and punctured the skin. Batwoman was kind enough to suck at the injured lip, pressing her tongue against the wound to stave off the bleeding. Roxy wasn't sure whether to spread her legs or close them tighter. To grip the sheets or pull out her hair. To scream "thank you" or "fuck you" to Batwoman for giving her this pleasure or for making her have to go without once it was finished, respectively.

She felt proud to have reduced Roxy to more of a twitchy, sweaty, quivering mess after her orgasm than Roxy did to her. Not wanting to part from her body just yet, Batwoman nuzzled in closer, draping her arm across Roxy's torso and gently stroking her arm with her sticky hand. Her eyes opened when she felt Roxy lifting up her gripping hand and sucking her finger tips clean.

"I hope you weren't ready to turn in, Red," Roxy said, pulling the fingers past her puckered lips with a pop. "You just challenged me to make you cum even harder than you made me, and I can't let you win that."

Batwoman felt a pang of fear twist in her belly at the apparent challenge she had proclaimed. Fear, but also excitement. Her skin felt cold when Roxy rolled away from her. The upside being she got to admire Roxy's enviable rear while she dug for something under her bed. She watched at Roxy pulled herself back up, object in hand. It looked like a 1950's rocket, about six inches in length. She suspected what it probably was, though she'd never seen one that looked like that. Being an adventurous lesbian herself, Batwoman was well versed in such toys.

"You definitely have the technique," Roxy complimented. She gave another shudder when she thought about the pleasure Batwoman had just given her. "But _I_ have the tech," she boasted, holding up the retro rocket. "Custom made. You won't find anything this powerful on the market," she explained. Seeing the reservations on Batwoman's face, she made sure to reassure her. "Don't worry, it has speed settings."

Biting the corner of her lip, Batwoman smiled and gave an affirmative nod. This night was definitely moving faster than she thought, but she liked it. She liked going this fast. At least with Roxy. She openly accepted Roxy back into her arms, and their lips met again. "Oh!" she let out, breaking the kiss. Roxy had begun to drag the toy's tip down her spine, the vibration already going.

"Right now I have it set to 1, so just relax and enjoy the gentle massage," Roxy whispered against her lips. She leaned back in to kiss her, but Batwoman wasn't ready to start kissing again.

"If that's 1, I hope your toy goes up to 100, because that's damn weak," Batwoman teased, and, admittedly to herself, challenged.

"You're going to regret that, Red," Roxy said lovingly before crushing her lips against hers again. The toy was pressed to the small of her back, and with a flick of her thumb, the setting set knocked up two more notches. Already she could feel Batwoman's leg twitch, but she wasn't done with her yet. Pushing her onto her back, Roxy moved to lay on her own stomach, perpendicular to the paler woman. She lay her head on her stomach, to listen to the sounds of her body, while she lay the toy between her breasts. Happy to see Batwoman knew instinctively what to do, pressing her breasts around it, Roxy turned it up even higher.

Batwoman cooed when the toy was brought up from her cleavage and twirled around her nipples, tracing the edges of her areolas. She moaned while the toy slid down the middle of her torso, back between her breasts and along the middle of her stomach. And she screamed when it was pressed up against her dripping snatch. Roxy was sawing it up and down, gently, against her pink folds, and already Batwoman was losing it. There was something special to this toy. It didn't just vibrate. The motor inside was moving about so the vibrations moved, so one area of the toy would vibrate stronger than the other. It was the way they moved that really drove her wild. Roxy must have gone to a sex scientist to come up with the blueprints for this heavenly device.

Before long, Batwoman was bucking her hips and slamming her hands against Roxy's bed. She gave spaced out thrusts of her body, a quick breath with each one. Roxy blew at the top of the toy, as if it were a recently fired off gun. After licking it clean, having turned it off first of course, she was all set to put the weapon away when Batwoman grabbed her wrist.

"More," she demanded.

Roxy never felt more attracted to her that with that one word. She pulled down her panties and saddled up, dropping her pussy down onto Batwoman's face so she could aim her own lips at her nether region. Bodies squirmed against each other while each woman had a set of breasts pressed against their stomachs. Lips became drenched and were cleaned by other lips, passing on the liquid. The toy was traded between them. Batwoman had a lot to learn about how to best use the toy on someone, but Roxy admitted she was a fast learner. Even a novice with that weapon in their hand could make anyone cum, though. Butts squeezed and tits pleased. Sweat mixed with saliva, mixed with cum. The room was filled to the top with the sounds of their moaning, screaming, name calling and vibrations.

The women had traded blows, so to speak, for nearly two hours, each time trying to one up the other. One would best the other, only to have the loser step up to reclaim victory. By the end, their minds were so blurred and their bodies so worn that they weren't sure who was the last one to make who cum, so they settled on a draw. To say the least, it would be settled at a later date, with another climactic contest.

Roxy fell asleep in Batwoman's arms, her head resting comfortably on her twin pillows. She had never had such a restful night's sleep. When she awoke, she looked forward to breaking their tie, but found that her head was now resting on her boring ol' regular, actual, pillows. Batwoman had cleared out, and obviously taken her costume with her. Roxy gave a huff and a shrug.

"I know I'm a bad girl, but I do still like to cuddle in the morning," she admitted aloud to herself, and then fell back onto her soiled sheets.


	6. S01E06: From the Frying Pan and into the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two halves of Roxy's life finally collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters appear in this story that are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. All other characters are original creations of the author. This story is original, though makes mention of events that happened in the DC Universe. This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

For weeks Roxy Rocket trained with the Batman. Every day. There was a point where she considered getting back into crime just to get arrested and get away from the slave driver that was her trainer. Eventually, she broke past that feeling. She started to feel herself get stronger, faster, and became a better fighter. Though she didn't train every hour of the day. The time she wasn't spent getting exhausted by Batman, Sapphie or Batwoman were wearing her out. Not that she minded. Though neither had met, Roxy made sure to tell Sapphie about Batwoman every chance she got. She would describe, in vivid detail, the ways in which they pleasured each other. Though they rarely needed one, these stories were the catalyst that made for an even better session between Roxy and Sapphie. While she wanted to tell Batwoman about Sapphie, the opportunity for discussion never came up. Roxy would always be minding her own business when the redheaded hero would show up, purely for sex. They communicated just fine in this way.

It was yet another day of Roxy's training. The training continued in the warehouse where it started, and always with Batman as her partner - though she wished he'd be more than just a partner in the sparring category. Today, however, something was different. While she wasn't alone in the warehouse, she didn't see Batman anywhere. Instead, coming from the shadows, were a dozen surly and unsavory types. Their various weapons glinted in what little light was available in the building. Roxy had to hide her smirk. For the time being, anyway.

"Look at here, boys," said the largest of the grinning thugs. "Someone ordered some entertainment for us," he examined, licking his chops while his one good eye looked Roxy up and down. "To celebrate us getting our old hangout back." The men were forming a circle around the unarmed woman, clenching their fists and raising their pipes, chains, knives, and bats for her to get a good look at.

Judging by their aggressive stances and eagerness to show off their weapons, Roxy assumed they didn't really think she was a stripper sent to dance for them. They didn't seem to mind how she got there. They were just hoping for a good time. _Only one who's going to have a good time is me_ , Roxy thought. Her eyes scanned each member of the gang that came around her. She took in all the necessary information. Who looked the weakest. Who had the worst footing. Who gripped their weapon the softest. Who looked the largest. Who looked the angriest. All necessary notes to know where to start first. The biggest issue, at that moment, was the distance they were keeping. This wasn't like a street brawl, where she knew one of them would rush her first, which she needed in order to get started. So, she reasoned, she'd have to get one of them to come to her.

"Boys, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm no hired girl for the evening," she began, turning around slowly to address them all as well as get more information she would need later. "I must confess, though, you all are a handsome bunch. And, well," she paused for a shy giggle, "I'll admit, I've had fantasies like this." This got them confused, off their game, and thinking more with their dicks than their heads. "To be taken and used by a bunch of bad boys, pumping their big, hard, cocks inside of me," she elaborated on, making sure to stress the dirty words. Roxy watched their faces turn from anger and into lust. With them at their peak, Roxy decided it was almost time to act. She brought herself to her knees, panting and thrusting her chest out. "And I want you to be the first one to make my dreams come true." She pointed at  the biggest, roughest, looking thug in the group, beckoning him over with a curl of that same finger that singled him out.

He set his weapon down, which Roxy didn't expect but was happy to have happen. His fingers were already working his fly down as he approached, and his comrades cheered him on. Roxy licked her lips. She began to slowly massage her tits firmly, demonstrating their ripe fullness. She wanted him stupider, more aroused, and less aware of what was coming for him. She gave a fake gasp at the sight of his cock flopping out of his pants, as if she had become overcome with even more desire. "It's so big!" she cooed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to fit it inside of me," she said with a worried tone. Her hand gripped it at its base and stroked softly. Big brown eyes stared up at the grinning man, counting the gold teeth in his smile and wondering if she would be able to get them all out.

"Oh I'll make it fit, baby cakes," the thick voiced brute promised the woman he saw no threat in.

"Do you promise to be gentle?" Roxy asked sweetly and innocently.

"You got it, toots," he insincerely promised, knowing full well he'd go back on it the second his member touched any of her orifices. He was all set to piston in and out of her and let his boys have their way with her when he was done. If she was still sane enough afterward, he considered keeping her with them.

"Cause I won't be," Roxy sincerely promised, her tone making a sudden and drastic shift from playful bimbo to sinister badass. Her grip tightened around his cock, keeping him from pulling away. She began to uppercut him into his testicles over and over and over again. She didn't stop until she heard someone run to his aid.

As soon as she felt the second target was close enough, she hopped up onto her feet and swept her leg in his direction, knocking him on his ass. Next came one of the thugs she had noted had a weak grip. _Perfect_ , she thought. A decisive strike to his forearm forced him to drop the chain-wrapped bat, Roxy catching it before it hit the ground. The fluidity of her motion continued. Once she gripped the handle of the bat, she immediately swung it around to hit the next approaching criminal.

By now all the goons were rushing in, and Roxy couldn't be happier. A mix of punches, kicks, and bat hits sent many of them flying back. A few stayed down, but more than a couple got back up to finish her. After she had knocked the bat into the back of one goon who was about to get up, the stolen weapon shattered. She stood between a man rushing toward her with a knife and the man she supposed was their boss, who was still recovering from the brutal strikes she delivered to his balls. With a leap, she pressed one foot onto the man's chest and pushed off just after kicking him hard in the chin, with her other foot, sending him onto his back. She landed on the boss's shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. As he began to reach up to hit her, she shifted her weight so he went hurdling to the ground.

The same thighs he was hoping to have wrapped around his waist later, were now wrapped around his head and squeezing tighter and tighter. The last sound he heard before his vision blurred and he fell unconscious was the sound of this woman's laughter and, he swore, moaning. He would live, and while he didn't know it, it was through the grace of Batman's teachings. Had she not met him, Roxy would have most likely killed several if not all of the goons. Not for any sadistic reason. More that she wouldn't have seen a reason to hold back, and would have gone too far. Most likely she would have completely suffocated the thug between her legs or snapped his neck the same way.

Only two things would have broken Roxy out of her post fight trance: the sight of a naked woman ready to receive her, or the sound of the Batman entering the vicinity. Though she of course would have preferred the former, she was happy with the reality of the latter. He dropped down amidst the groaning and unconscious men and rose up as he loved to do. After wiping the sweat from her brow, Roxy unsaddled herself from the man's head and approached the Bat.

"'Bout time you showed up," she scolded. "You should have seen me, I was amazing. I-" she paused when she realized the reality of the situation. "Wait, you were here the whole time, weren't you?" she confidently theorized. His silence told her everything she needed to know. "I knew it! Oh man, just when training was getting boring, you crank up the volume! Come here you!" She showed her appreciation by leaping against him, wrapping her arms behind his head and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Roxy had never really enjoyed kissing men. Primarily because she wasn't attracted to any (aside from Batman), but also because they didn't have the soft and sweet quality that the ladies did. She had to admit, in that moment, the rough feeling of his stubbing scraping against her face, it did a number on her. It was not to be, however, which she should have realized, when Batman grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away, setting her back on her feet before scolding her with just a glare and a grimace.

"Ah geez, not this again," Roxy said, frustrated and exhausted that he still had no interest in being with her in that way. "Look, after a fight like that, I get worked up, y'know? Especially since I had to hold back, so I could respect your number one rule. I need an outlet!"

"So fight me," he offered.

"Not the f-word I was thinking of," she teased. When he took his stance, still clad in his armor, she knew he was very serious. Up until that point, had always fought her without his gauntlets, cape, belt, and chest armor. Roxy had looked forward to this, and without further delay, leaped at him ready to attack.

The two brawled for a short time. Roxy was moving furiously and swiftly. Batman could only counter and defend himself, not truly throwing any punches of his own. She was like a force of nature. Batman thought perhaps she really did get wound up after a fight, and this was the outlet she needed. At least, that's what he hoped. The fight carried on to the outside after she swung herself from a horizontal bar and kicked him through a first floor window. Before he could recover, the weight of Roxy landed upon him with a thud.

Roxy straddled his hips, and Batman assumed she was still in fight mode. When she managed to steal another kiss from him, he knew better. She rubbed her body up against his, wishing it was skin to skin but she would take what she would get in that moment. Legs squeezed tight against his body to keep herself locked against him. Roxy didn't want to be thrown off any time soon. For a moment, she swore she felt him kiss her back, but she had to go and ruin it by pressing her luck and pushing her tongue between his lips, meeting with rows of teeth firmly pressed together.

Batman unlocked the lusty woman from his body and let her lie on the ground while he stood up. He was mad that she had still pressed for more than what their relationship was, but madder at himself that he had let her get that far. It was true, he had let her kiss him a bit longer than he should have allowed. He could have bucked her off before their lips even met. Hell, he could have stopped her from kissing him that first time moments ago. But he didn't. He needed to redirect her energy and he needed to do it before she got hurt.

The sweaty woman stood up, more frustrated than before. Partly because Batman stopped her, but it was more that her outlet had been closed again. Sure she wanted Batman, badly, but at that moment any port in a storm would due. So long as it was either curvy and soft or, well, Batman.

"Ugh, I told you!" she said with more frustrated than last time. "I need an outlet!"

"Not _that_ one," he replied, hoping to make it even more clear, this time that he would not allow such behavior to continue.

"But it's so fun!" she half sobbed, sounding like a dejected teenager who was told they couldn't go out at night.

"Is that what you would do after all your stunts and heists?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no. That way, he could get her to fall back on that, to realize that she didn't need sex after violence. It was a dangerous combination, he had found.

Roxy shrugged. "Mostly. Either that or work on my rocket," she revealed. "Centered me, I guess." While sex had been a great outlet for releasing her pent up energy, working on her rocket allowed it to dissipate rather than needing to be shot out of her and into some lover.

Batman thought for a moment, and realized it was his only option. He still didn't think she was ready to have her rocket back again, but hopefully by the time she would finish working on a new one, he would think otherwise. "Then you need to start working on a new rocket."

"Yes!" Roxy shouted, jumping for joy. She almost leaped at Batman again, ready to kiss him. His body language reminded her that that was not a road that would lead anywhere, however. So instead she focused on the future rather than the present. "Alright, I'll need some parts, and they won't be easy to get. Hmm," she thought aloud. "I don't think you want me stealing them..." She paused to look for his reaction, just in case he was open to the idea. Clearly, he wasn't. "...So definitely no stealing then." Roxy went back to thinking of a more legal solution before being given one by Batman.

"I'll supply you with the parts," he promised.

"Really? Oh, Bats, you really are the best!" This time she felt he deserved a kiss, though it was only one on his cheek to show her appreciation. She was surprised he even allowed that much. She licked her lips, briefly, after pulling back. The sting of stubble pressed, albeit briefly, against her lips left a delightful and soft numbness when she pulled her lips back.

"Go home. I'll come by your shop tomorrow." Convinced he had found a workable solution for Roxy's urges, he turned back toward the warehouse to start arresting and collecting the criminals.

Roxy watched him bind all the criminals. She wished he would use those cuffs on her, though not in order to take her to jail, this time. _Tomorrow, huh?_ she thought. _Well that's all well and good for tomorrow, but I still need an outlet for today_. Leaving Batman to his clean up, Roxy turned and headed back to the Real Ratchet, hoping to find either Sapphie or Batwoman there so she could let out her pent-up energy. Otherwise, she'd have to break another toy doing so.

 

_____________________

 

When Sapphie pulled herself from under the car was she working on, sitting up to greet Roxy, she had no idea her friend would have that kind of lust in her eyes. Sapphie figured she had a 50/50 shot of Roxy coming in ready to bang, though probably more since she knew she'd be coming off of her training at this hour. She just had no idea the intensity she would see in her friend's eyes. "Hey Rox, how was- whoa." She cut herself off when she saw Rox immediately lick her chops at the sight of her.

It wasn't entirely her training that had put her into the agitated sexual state. The sight of Sapphie, in overalls and a white t-shirt, her skin and clothes stained with oil and grease, glistening with sweat, it all cranked up Roxy's arousal way past where the needle was supposed to stop. The moment she made it onto her feet, Roxy had pushed the short-haired woman onto her back, lying on the hood of the car she was working on.

Sapphie wrapped a leg behind Roxy while Roxy straddled Sapphie's other thigh. Their lips were in a fury of pressed, slippery, plump flesh. Roxy wanted to taste each of Sapphie's piercings as if it were her first time. She wanted to squeeze her humble breasts and bury her face in her inviting pussy. Roxy wanted to remind herself of why she preferred women over men, why she didn't need the Batman to fuck her because she got to fuck Sapphie.

The car rocked on the supports that kept it off the ground. A thudding sound infrequently bounced through the room when their bodies pressed too hard into the hood of the car. Grease was being smeared off Sapphie and left on Roxy's exploring hands. Once they started to get more aggressive, when lips were bit and nails were pressed into flesh, Roxy was ready to take them to a softer area. In her planned flurry of passion, she didn't want to accidentally drop either of them back onto something sharp and fatal.

Roxy knocked the door open to her bedroom, still holding Sapphie in her arms. She wouldn't have seen the woman on the mattress had she not opened her eyes for that brief instant to find said bed. Roxy stopped her furious kissing, leaving Sapphie puckering he lips at the air for a second before opening her eyes to see the uninvited guest in her lover's bedroom. It took her a moment to realize there was one extra person in the room than she had planned, and the woman on the bed, with red flushing against her white skin, covered up her nudity with her cape. "Happy birthday to me," Roxy said, still surprised by the present left for her.

"Oh, oh my god!" she panicked, trying not to look at the two women as she scrambled off the bed. "I-I thought it was just you here, Roxy, in the garage, working. I wanted to- oh god, this is bad." Batwoman looked around for her clothes. She hadn't scattered them about the room, but in her state she couldn't even remember what color her costume was. She did know that she wished her cowl was bigger to cover up her blushing, and that her cape felt all together too small in that moment.

Once the surprise had faded, Roxy afforded herself a laugh. "Whoa now, beautiful," she said to Batwoman, trying to calm her down and let her know she had nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, she had a body that both Roxy and Sapphie would kill to have. "Don't you go nowhere. I got a lot of pent up energy and I could use another set of hands to work the pressure valve." Batwoman and Sapphie had never been in the same room together. Roxy didn't know if that was planned on Batwoman's part, but she was glad that, if it was, it finally fell apart.

Batwoman thought for a moment, examining the other woman. She was certainly pretty. No, she thought. Pretty is for women in sundresses and flowers in their hair. This woman was hot, she admitted to herself. Still, Roxy was intimidating enough as it was. Being with her and this strange woman was more than her heart could take. "No, no this is too much, I don't think I-" She was cut off before she could finish her protest.

"Tell ya what," Roxy started to propose, stepping away from Sapphie to stand an equal distance between her and Batwoman, though she gave her full attention to the latter. "You can leave, if you're uncomfortable, or you can stay and watch. Though, I'd love it if you joined in, if ya feel up to it, that is." Roxy could tell Sapphie was on board when her pierced lips pressed against the small of her neck, and her ringed hands slithered their way around her hips and under her shirt, drifting across Roxy's toned tummy.

The tall redhead backed away from the couple as their world narrowed to just them, falling onto the bed with Roxy on top. She collected her clothes, looking up every so often in response to a particularly throaty moan or high pitched squeal of delight. Batwoman decided she would get dressed out in the garage, nearing the door to do so. However, she couldn't pull her attention away. They were so engrossed in each other, she felt so perverted looking in on them, as if they had no idea she was there. She decided that perhaps she would take a seat in the arm chair near the door.

First off were Roxy's sweat pants. They were easy enough to get off. Sapphie just had to move her waist band down some with her hands, and the rest could be pushed down with her bare foot. Batwoman's nipples stiffened at the sight of Roxy's puffy lips, framed by her plump cheeks and strong thighs. She thought about the time she had Roxy drooling on her sheets like a lust-consumed fool. Her head pressed against the mattress, ass hoisted in the air. Batwoman's face pressed against her sex while her hands squeezed her cheeks like ripe melons.

Next came Roxy's top. Roxy sat up on Sapphie's hips, her back to Batwoman, and lifted her tank off in one fluid motion. Batwoman could see the effects of Batman's training taking effect on her body. Her back looked more muscled and strong. She wished she could see Roxy's breasts, especially when Sapphie sat up to start sucking on them. Without thinking, Batwoman's hand reached up to her own breast, trying to mimic the sensation that Roxy was feeling. She watched a bead of sweat roll down Roxy's lightly-muscled back and disappear between her cheeks which sat on Sapphie's lap.

Roxy had to stand on the floor to take off Sapphie's overalls and then her t-shirt. Batwoman couldn't get a good look at the woman's body, only able to steal glances whenever Roxy's own curvaceous form wasn't blocking her sight. The clothes were tossed about, though one item made its way over to Batwoman's lap: Sapphie's panties. Curiously she picked up the pair of black thong panties, examining them in her hands as if they were the first pair she had ever seen. They felt damp on the front. Still clutching them, her mind was occupied again by the sound of sex, and didn't even realize she had started to press the panties against her bare heat, seeking release.

Sapphie on her back, head toward the headboard. Roxy lay across her, head facing Batwoman. Legs spread for Roxy as she pushed her ass closer to Sapphie's wanting lips. Roxy kept her eyes on Batwoman the whole time, letting her know that she hadn't forgotten she was there. Roxy showed her all the things she could do to her, by first demonstrating them on Sapphie. Kissing her inner thighs, squeezing her ass to lift up the pierced pussy higher to her licked-lips. Clit easily found and encircled by a practiced and attentive tongue. A single finger getting dangerously close to Sapphie's puckered hole, disappearing between the cheeks. Batwoman knew she had made contact when Sapphie clenched tight and moaned louder.

Batwoman's mouth hung open when Roxy parted Sapphie's pierced lips. She looked as if she was doing so in order to insert a finger or tongue. But she didn't. Then Batwoman realized why. She wasn't parting the lips so she had better access to Sapphie's insides. She was doing it so Batwoman herself had better access.

Roxy was a firm believer in sharing. She was also a firm believer in having it all. If she was going to be banging both Batwoman and Sapphie, why not at the same time, she figured. The happiest moment in her "relationship" with Batwoman, up until that point, was when Batwoman stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed.

She wasn't ready to eat out this complete stranger, she wasn't that bold. She could, however, bring herself to teasingly dust her fingertips along Sapphie's inner thighs, studying her reactions. Roxy sat up, sitting back on Sapphie's face slightly, so she could kiss Batwoman sweetly on the lips. As the kiss increased in tempo and sensuality, so too did Batwoman's fingers on Sapphie's lips. It was as if Roxy was giving her pointers on how to treat Sapphie's lips with her fingers, by using her tongue on Batwoman's pouty lips. The tip of her tongue grazed along the edges of Batwoman's lips and so too did the tip of Batwoman's finger graze along the edges of Sapphie's pussy. When a tongue pressed between one set of lips, a finger did the same to another set.

Sapphie knew right away it wasn't Roxy who was pleasing her between her legs. The moment Batwoman's fingers shakily grazed her skin, she knew it wasn't her aggressive bomber. Not being able to see Batwoman, to have to live moment to moment, unable to anticipate what would come next, was exciting. Not to mention the weight of Roxy's ass pressing back more onto her face. She had worried that all of Roxy's training would make her ass smaller, that she would lose what fat she had back there. It had only gotten better, though, and she showed that appreciation for her training regiment by massaging her fingers and tongue deep between Roxy's cheeks.

Roxy drew Batwoman back further, leading her by the lips until Roxy was seated back fully on Sapphie's pierced face, the metal bits pressing into the firm cheeks of her ass. With her hands she guided her down to continue the kiss, without her, on her tan breasts. The fingers that knew her best, her own, rubbed circles against her clit. Big brown eyes stared at Batwoman's white ass between Sapphie's twitching legs. All of her senses were being bombarded with pleasure. The feeling of her ass grinding on Sapphie's face and Batwoman's lips around her nipple. The sight of either woman writhing against her. The sound of moans and wet smacks of lips. The smell of sex thick in the air. The taste of Batwoman's lips and Sapphie's other lips still lingering on her palette. Liquid splashed against Sapphie's tits, then trickled down between them, when Roxy squirt during her climax, all the sensations finally driving her over the edge.

Batwoman heard the familiar cry of orgasmic pleasure, and started to lower herself to lick Roxy clean, when she saw the mess she made all over Sapphie's beautifully inked tits. First she made sure she had Roxy's gaze locked to her eyes, and then she dragged her tongue along Sapphie's sternum, setting the scene for cleaning off the rest of Roxy's cum from Sapphie's tits. Her work was doubled when Roxy brought herself to another wet orgasm at the sight of her initial clean up. At least some of it got into Batwoman's open mouth, saving her some time.

The pierced punk finally got to see the Batwoman in action, once Roxy unsaddled herself from her head. She did not slow down for a moment when their eyes met. She was definitely comfortable around her now, she thought. Once her chest was clean, she watched at Batwoman ran her fingertips along the damp surface of her chest, seemingly to test to make sure all the sticky mess was gone. Her red tongue traced along the tattoos, drawing them into her flesh all over again. Sapphie's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Batwoman started to move her fingers with more purpose and direction inside of her. It didn't take her long at all to cum after that. Sapphie figured she must be a neat freak, the way she made sure to suck her finger clean, after examining the tendrils of cum that stretched between her two fingers. At least she was kind enough to share her other finger with Sapphie, letting her share in the delightful task of cleaning up.

Roxy was amused and surprised by how tentative Batwoman looked before kissing Sapphie on the mouth. She had just cleaned the cum of another woman off her tits and yet she seemed nervous about kissing her. Roxy found that adorable. Batwoman started slowly, tenderly, and gently. Before long, Sapphie had coaxed her into wrestling tongues while hands admired each other's breasts. Roxy knelt behind them, and stared, transfixed, at the two pussies, one on top of the other, rubbing against one another absentmindedly. The sets of lips so close together, Roxy was able to sample the flavor of one and immediately compare it to the taste of another. Then she had an idea to help them bound even more. _Nothing binds two people together better than a doubled-headed dildo_ , she thought to herself as she began to insert either rubber head into either aroused girl.

Sapphie spotted the large toy get pulled of the drawer and smirked through her kiss. Her legs that were wrapped around the redhead's waist were moved to hooked behind the redhead's knees, forcing her legs to stay spread so the toy would fit better and she couldn't squirm away easily. Batwoman did, of course, squirm, instinctively to the surprise invasion, but Sapphie enjoyed ever wriggle. The large pale tits pressed and flattened all the more against Sapphie's much smaller set. The two women had to adjust their position so the toy could fit between the two of them without them sacrificing too much closeness to one another, but their agility and flexibility made it work better than it would have with most.

A pale, freckle-dusted, body slid higher up against Sapphie's colorful frame. Hands gripped the headboard while pierced lips and a pierced tongue played with her hanging breasts. Batwoman's shuddering orgasm caused her to shake the headboard. The wood rapidly knocked against the back wall, drumming out the rhythm of Batwoman's climax. The head inside her popped out, flicking droplets of her sex against Roxy's face. Batwoman slid back down Sapphie's body so she could kiss her again, thanking her for the wonderful first impression.

The two women turned their head to spot Roxy, back up against the wall, a hand on one large breast and the other with two fingers pumping into her pussy. They beckoned her over, silently. Like clever predators, when Roxy got close enough, they snatched her and pulled her onto the bed, moving so they could lie on either side of her, each straddling a thigh. Batwoman wrapped Roxy's arm around her and moved Roxy's hand to her heavy breast. Sapphie moved Roxy's other hand to her firm buttocks. Both women kissed at Roxy's neck and grinded against their chosen leg of Roxy's.

While one woman fingered Roxy between her legs, the other massaged the breast closest to her. Pawing and sawing motions all over her body. Nips and suckles. A myriad of whimpers and wails. Roxy squirmed in their grasp but found no escape from their onslaught of affection. Batwoman made her cum once, and then Sapphie did as well. Both girls made Roxy's thighs very sticky and wet. All three coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Hills collided and valleys slid against one another. Each was eager to discover a new sexual quirk about the other. No woman was without the touch of the other two at any point.

The sun broke light on the three relaxed women, all having just caught their breath. Though they had tried several other positions after Roxy came a second time, they all came back to the position with Roxy in the middle, and either of her lovers sandwiching her in between. When Roxy could think of words other than "fuck," "more," "again," and guttural sounds of pleasure, she remembered her manners.

"Oh, Sapphie, this is Batwoman," she said needlessly. "Batwoman, this is Sapphire Song, but we call her Sapphie for short."


End file.
